Life Goes On
by Kiribati
Summary: Sometimes it burns, you just want to give up. Sometimes it sucks, it seems like nothing goes your way. Sometimes it knocks you down and you can't get back up right away. It's a test of strength really, to see how much a person can endure before they crack. What is this exactly? Life.
1. PART I - Love Me Slowly

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED. NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONGS: L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S BY NOAH AND THE WALE AND YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME BY BON JOVI._

* * *

><p><strong>PART I - LOVE ME SLOWLY<br>**

_"L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N._

_You've got more than money and sense, my friend  
><em>_You've got heart and you go in your own way"_

It was another rainy Monday in Vancouver. Most citizens were used to that weather, and it didn't bother them, but Beck wasn't like that. He looked out the window of his office, taking another sip of his strong coffee. When he was younger he used to love rain, it gave him inspiration to write. Nowadays he didn't have time to do so, much less the inspiration he needed, considering all the stress he was surrounded with. Rain reminded him of different times, times where his worst nightmare was becoming exactly what he was now.

He heard a couple of knocks on the door, followed by a head popping inside. "Excuse me Mr. Oliver." He turned around, listening to the familiar voice of his assistant. "Mr. Harries wants to see you in his office."

"I'll be right there, thank you Elena." She nodded, walking out. He finished the hot beverage, and walked out. "Would you grab another coffee for me?" He asked his assistant, and she nodded like she always did. She had been working for him for over a year, and had never said more than a few sentences. He checked the time in his Cartier watch, it was ten AM sharp. The meeting he had to attend was only at noon, why was his boss asking to see him?

"Mr. Harries is ready for you." Tamara, his boss's assistant said, opening the door for Beck.

"Beck!" He exclaimed, getting up for his desk. "The men I wanted to see."

"Hello Mr. Harries." He said, analyzing his bosses office. Mr. Harries was a short men, who carried himself like he was six-foot tall. He had black hair and very white teeth. And his left hand was always occupied, holding a glass of forty-year old whisky. He had a wife and four kids, and three lovers aside.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Harries, feel free to call me Steve." He went over to his desk, and pressed a few buttons on his phone, connecting him to his assistant. "Tamara will you pour Mr. Oliver a glass of fine Whisky."

"Right away Mr. Harries."

He took a long sip off his own glass, and left it at the edge of the table. Tamara walked in, and took it. Giving her boss a refill, and Beck a brand new glass. "Don't worry boy, it's five PM somewhere." He said, grabbing the glass and taking another sip. Beck wondered how he could drink so much, and yet always seem sober. "Now, let's talk business."

"Don't worry Mr... Steve... I have everything ready for the meet-"

"Forget about the meeting, Ronald can take over for you." Beck looked at his boss, confused. "Mrs. Trump called me."

"Mrs. Trump?" Beck said, with wide eyes. _Ivanka Trump_, daughter of_ Donald Trump_. The man who owned the empire Beck worked for. To get a personal call from one of them meant one of two things. He either did something really bad, or something really good.

"They're offering you a position as CEO in Chicago." Steve smiled, and Beck took a sip of his whiskey. "You're playing in the big leagues now. Welcome." He raised his glass, and the two men toasted to their jobs, and six digit salaries. "C'mon, I'm taking you out to celebrate. Have you ever been to _'The Avenue'_?

_"Lisa likes brandy and the way it hits her lips  
><em>_She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips  
><em>_She's got deep brown eyes  
><em>_That've seen it all"_

Tori looked at herself in the mirror. Her waist-length hair was curled, and sprayed with glittery hairspray. Her skin covered with glowy body spray and fake tan, and very tiny black lingerie. She grabbed the matching garter belt and stockings, and put them on, ready for the show. "Lisa, you ready baby?"

"'Course I am." She said, smiling as she let her stage name sink in, giving her the personality she needed to go out there. Tori liked poetry, chamomile tea and folk music. Lisa liked Brandy and Rock'n Roll. Tori wondered if the roles had inverted. If she was more Lisa than Tori. "Play my song honey!" She said, as all the lights faded out, and she walked to the stage.

She was paid a lot to do that. A lot more than what she would earn if she did local commercials that wouldn't give her half percent of the salary she had now. Some would say she had a shameful job, she preferred to think that those who said that were only intimidated by her. She was every man's wet dream, and what every girl aspired to be.

That was her Lisa side talking.

She left Tori for the times she really needed her. When she visited her parents, and had to tell them all the great amount of money she made was from singing in the Indie café every Wednesday. When she told her nieces to follow their dreams, and that everything would work out. When she told herself that dancing for middle-aged men in tiny underwear wasn't as bad as the seventeen year old girl who lives inside of her think it is. The naive seventeen year old who thought it was easy making it in Hollywood.

_"Shot to the heart and you're to blame_  
><em>Darlin' you give love, a bad name"<em>

The lights go back on, and all the girls are on the poles dancing to the business men in_ 'meetings'_. Except for Tori, she was in the middle. She was the star.

"Who's that one?" Beck asked to his previous boss, pointing at the middle of the stage. A girl who rocked the floor and poll like no one else.

"That's Lisa." He told him, as a girl with nothing on her but an apron gave him a glass of the finest booze in the house. "You know what, I'll pay you a private dance with her. And you better enjoy it, she's the most expensive here!" He got up, and followed a woman inside the VIP room.

Beck looked up the stage, astonished with the woman up there. The confidence only she had, hypnotizing him like he never thought it was possible. "Mr. Oliver, we have a room waiting for you." Beck followed the same woman who lead Steve to the VIP area, only he went to the opposite side. He didn't even want to think about how much that girl cost. "Lisa is getting ready for you Sir, would you like another drink?"

"Whisky." He said, and she walked out with his glass.

_"Working at a nightclub that was called the avenue  
><em>_The bar men used to call her "little lisa, loney tunes  
><em>_She went down on almost anyone"_

Tori got off the stage, satisfied with her performance. She always rocked it. "You have a private consultation in room thirty-seven." Roger, her boss said. Rubbing his thumb and index finger together. "Big cash." She smiled, nodding. "Go get changed, Stella is already boozing him up."

She changed her previous 'clothes' to the really expensive lingerie, that managed to be even smaller. A black thong that had cost more than her first pearphone. And covered herself up with a see through baby doll, before re-doing her makeup. Tori didn't really like one-on-one dances. Most men who went in there were too drunk to do anything to her. But there was always one client who confused her for a hooker. _'You can watch, but you can't touch.'_ She would tell them, but at that point they didn't care. After the first time things started spiraling down in a bad direction, she made sure they improved the security in that place for the girls. "I'm ready to go."

"You're getting a high paycheck tonight!" Roger told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "Make it shine in there."

"I always do." She walked past him, with a sad gleam in her eyes. That phrase once meant something a lot different to her.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell_  
><em>you promise me heaven, then put me through hell<em>  
><em>Chains of love, got a hold on me<em>  
><em>when passion's a prison, you can't break free"<em>

Beck sat back on the black leather couch, halfway through his third glass when she walked in. She walked in, and he thought how the dim light didn't do justice to her. Dim lights were made to hide something, he thought she should be in clear, white light. Nothing hiding at all. "What's your name?" She asked him, walking towards him. She grabbed his tie, and loosened it.

"Beck." He said, and she smiled.

"That's a nice name." She told him, running her index finger in his jaw line. He raised his hand up to the girls face, but she took a step back before he touched her. She climbed on the table, which had a pole on it. "Aren't you too young to wear a suit?" She asked, doing her tricks on the pole. Swinging and going up and down, watching her client drool over her.

"Mr. Trump says I'm a prodigy." She arched her back, holding on to the pole and going down. Until she was lying on the table. Reaching for the end of her babydoll, and pulling it over her head.

"Mr. Trump." She said, getting back up. "I'm impressed."

He watched her do her thing, he didn't want to call it a dance. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. "I feel like I know you." He told her, being honest. Now that he looked up close, he thought her face looked familiar. He couldn't figure out from where, he had never seen anyone like that. Her eyes though, they brought her back.

"You don't." She said, confident. She lied, that was her job. Men would ask her name, she would lie. They would ask her age, she would lie. They would say knew her, she would say they didn't. This was the first time she actually had to tell a lie after that question. After they told her she was dancing for a 'Mr. Oliver' the name ringed a bell. She didn't really figure out who he was until he told her his name. Beck Oliver, he was a senior at Hollywood Arts along with her sister, Trina. He dated one of the girls from her class, she didn't remember the name of the girl. She did remember his, he had changed a lot. The easy-going, teenage spirit had disappeared from him.

"What's your name?" He asked, and she went sat up on the table, throwing her hair back before answering. Every movement was slow, like she was in a music video. She acted on her own, and it was already enough for him. He couldn't even think

"Lisa."

"Maybe I knew you back in the day." He said, taking his cellphone out. "Come here."

She did as he told her, sitting with her legs on either sides of his lap. "What do you want, baby?"

"Maybe this will ring a bell." He turned to phone screen to her, and she smiled. That was the boy she remembered. Long hair, a crooked smile and eyes full of life.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know." Tori told him, snapping back into Lisa. "But you sure had nice hair." She ran her fingers through his head, perfectly combed to the side, and short enough that would stay right above his forehead. A business-men haircut. "What happened to it?"

He didn't answer her. A sight, and the melancholic look on his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She slid off the couch, and back to the poll. "Wait..." He said, getting up, dizzy. "You're name isn't Lisa!" He held on the pole, looking up at her. "Hollywood Arts...Twenty twelve or something...Tori Vega."

She looked down at him, shocked. He really did remember her. "You've had a few drinks, haven't you?" She said, trying again. "I think you're done for today." She got down from the table, and he reached for her shoulders.

"No, wait!" She slapped his hand away.

"You can watch, but don't touch!" Lisa was drained out of her. She didn't have the energy to behave the way she was supposed to in front of him anymore. "You do know that every minute you spend in here extra, will cost you fifty bucks, right?"

"I don't care, I-"

She grinned. "Of course you don't care. The prodigy must have a really high salary." He took a step closer to her, though still holding on to the pole. "What do you want Beck?"

"I knew you would remember me Tori!" He smiled. "Can we go out? To talk?" He was desperate, like his world depended on talking to her. Seeing more of her. Knowing what had happened along the way, for her to have ended up in that place.

"No." She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Your time is up. You wanna stay, you gotta give me fifty." She grabbed the babydoll from the table, and putting it back on.

He opened his wallet, and without any hesitation took two hundred bucks out. She took it, putting it inside her garter. "What happened to you?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I could ask the same." She leaned against the table, crossing her arms. "In that two thousand dollar suit, with whiskey in your hand and big bills on your wallet. You're completely vain." He looked down at the floor, where the empty glass laid. He had no idea how many he had drunk. "I suggest that before you start judging me for being a stripper, buy yourself a mirror. I'm sure you can afford it."

"I'm not judging I..." He was in a loss of words. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out the proper words in his head. "Let's just talk tomorrow. I can buy you dinner."

"Tomorrow's my busiest day." She smiled. "Lisa is the main attraction."

"I'll pay you!" He begged. She took another step back.

"You can't buy my time! I'm not a hooker!" Looking at him with despair.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken," He began. "but I just paid you to spent a few minutes with me."

She looked straight into his eyes. "You're an asshole." He looked somewhat confuse, as she walked out of the room.

_"Whoa!_  
><em>You're a loaded gun<em>  
><em>There's nowhere to run<em>  
><em>No one can save me<em>  
><em>The damage is done"<em>

* * *

><p>AN: So... This is something I really wanted to write for a long time! I want to continue, if you guys want me to! **So if you liked this story and wants to know what happens to Beck and Tori give me a follow and review?** The Bori fandom has been getting smaller and smaller, so I'm afraid no one will read this. I'm hoping for the best though, and if you actually are reading this, thank you!** Love,**

**- Kiribati**


	2. Chapter 1-1

Tori walked out of the club, walking across the empty parking lot. She looked for a pack of cigarettes inside her purse, then she remembered she didn't smoke anymore. She grunted, and grabbed her Ipod, figuring she would have to deal with her anger with music. The bus stop was empty, as usual. She sat down on the wooden bench, waiting for the next bus. She flipped through her songs, looking for the something that was soft and calming. The rush of getting recognized hadn't gone away. Specially when that someone knew her before everything went wrong.

The bus arrived exactly eight minutes later, as usual. She greeted the bus driver, who was already familiar with her. She would take that bus everyday, at the same time. "Night Carl." She said, and he nodded back, before she went to the back of the bus. She looked out the window, as the bus made a turn from the dead part of the city, to downtown. There were nightclubs open, and homeless people playing songs, and teenagers smoking by the sidewalk. Her home was near, and she was finally starting to feel relaxed again.

Her phone buzzed, and she quickly took it out of her purse. It was from an unknown number, which was odd. The fact that it was almost three AM only made it even weirder. It was a text message.

_"We're having lunch tomorrow at one, you can choose the place. Beck."_

She frowned, revolted. What made him think that she would go to lunch with him? With no explanation, just a simple message like he owned her. She quickly text him back.

_"How did you get my number? Are you stalking me or something?!"_

The bus announced her stop, and she got up. Stomping hard on her feet, and almost punching the door for it to open. She walked down the street, clenching her phone in her hand, waiting for an answer. She entered her building, and as she was waiting for the elevator her phone buzzed again.

_"I don't know if you know this, but when you type Tori Vega on Google the first thing that comes out is your number, along with some café you perform in. So, now that we're past the 'who is this' phase, is one good for you? If it's too early we can push it to two. But don't worry, I want to make it up to you, so __I'm not paying."_

She rolled her eyes, going inside. She didn't even know why she bothered answering him in the first place. She could simply not show up, ignore him and he would eventually go away. Though he made her so angry, so frustrated, she couldn't let it go.

_"Why are you talking to me at three AM, what if I was sleeping? And I'm not paying to have lunch with you."_

She went inside her apartment, resting her phone on the kitchen counter. Enough, she thought, there was no point in answering him again.

Tori's apartment wasn't very big, but it was in a good building and in a good part of town. She had a view to the pacific ocean, and all the coolest places in the city minutes away. A place she could never afford, had she made other choices. She reminded herself of that every time she walked home. She spent months decorating it. Going after antique fairs and garage sales to make sure everything was unique, and in its place. It wasn't perfect, but she loved it, it was her home. She made her way to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and went inside the shower. She did the long routine of washing her hair with different oils, exfoliating her skin and rehydrating it. She applied her face mask, then her face cleanse and finally rose out of all the products, getting out. Her job was to look perfect, and since she didn't want her salary to get any lower, she did everything to keep it that way. She wasn't getting any younger.

That was her main concern, age. She already felt too old to be in the business, everyday nineteen and twenty year old girls came in. Each of them looking better than the other, and even though Tori was still the most requested out of all of them, that was soon going to end. No one wants a thirty old acting like she's ten years younger. She walked out of the shower, drying her hair in a towel before putting on her pajamas. They were extra-large, and cozy. The opposite from her_ 'uniform'_.

She turned on the TV on the news channel, and went back to the kitchen. Her phone was light up, which meant she had gotten another message from him. She took a deep breath, and ignored it. She opened her fridge, and took out what was left of a kale and apple smoothie, grabbed her phone and walked back to her room. She blow-dried her hair, taking short sips off her beverage.

_'I should look at the text.'_ She thought._ 'Maybe he's saying something really important and I'm ignoring him.' _She sat down in her bed, debating whether she should. Until the final thought reached her mind, what's the worst that could happen?

_"I don't want to buy your time, but I don't mind if you pay for mine. I just want to see you, in your terms."_

An unpleasant evening is not a good enough reason to let the thought of him haunt her. As always, she was impelled to text him back.

_"One is too early, do you even know what time it is?! Make it two pm, at L'Abattoir. Plus, a little tip for the future: It's not nice to text someone in the middle of the night!"_

Beck woke up at ten PM, he was never much of a sleeper. He sat up, looking around his bedroom. There was nothing for him to do that morning, he was feeling a weird sense of freedom. He just went on with his day as usual. He changed into his gym clothes, and worked out for an hour. He then ate a big breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. The only problem was, he usually would head straight to work. Now, since he was being relocated, he had a two month vacation he had never asked for. Sure, he could go into work and walk around doing nothing, like Mr. Harries - Steve - did most days. It was still noon, and he had absolutely nothing to do until two hours later. If she actually showed up.

He re-read the text message she had sent him. She scheduled a place a time, that had to mean that she was going to go, right? He shook his head, sitting down in his bed, of course she was. He sigh, looking around his empty bedroom. What he should have started doing was packing, looking for apartments in Chicago. Talking to a real-estate and all that. He sigh again. The truth was, he didn't really have anything to pack.

When he moved back to his hometown, he lived in a small apartment, but it felt like his. There were vintage furniture, with weird paintings and a pile of suitcases as a table. He nailed LP's to the wall and a neon cow. It was weird, and it matched his personality. As he moved up on his job, he started gaining more money, and less time to stay at home. He was always stressed, and had something to do, the last thing he needed was to get home, and be surrounded by quirky decor that took up too much space. His apartment didn't do justice to his salary, and having to live downtown, constantly listening to car's buzzing in the streets was making him crazy.

He then moved to a bigger apartment, sold half of his things. Such as the neon cow, that gave him headaches, and the pile of suitcases which were simply inconvenient. Now he was on the other side of the English Bay, he lived near the woods, and it was so quiet that the only thing he heard was the central heating. He arranged the things he already had, the paintings in the living room, the vintage couch and a few collectible items. He liked it, the peace and quiet. But it was too far from the Trump Tower, and even further from the airport. He didn't care at first, but once he got promoted, again, he figured it didn't make any sense for him to be there.

His lat move was to one of the most expensive parts of town. He had a view to Stanley Park, and lived in a three thousand ft.² apartment. He left everything he had in the old house, and hired an interior designer to decorate the entire place. There wasn't a single piece of furniture that he had chose for himself, he just signed the check. He had absolutely no emotional attachment to anything inside, so he had nothing to pack. He would just find someone new to design his new apartment, once he had found one. He got up, and walked up to the wall in his bedroom, which was made out of glass. He would sure miss this city.

The clock marked two o'clock. Tori went out of her apartment, with no rush to get to the restaurant, which was only a block away. If she arrived too early, it would seem like she was excited to see him. She definitely wasn't. Though she was very worried about giving him the right impression. That morning she woke up, went to the gym and came back. Took a shower, did her hair and makeup and sat down, with one hour left until lunch. She spent that entire hour trying on every article of clothing in her apartment, and deciding that none was appropriate for the occasion. She finally decided to wear what she always wore to first dates during the day. Not that she was going to a date, but it was an outfit which made her feel good and confident.

Beck got up from the bar as soon as she saw her coming in. The effect she had over him wasn't different from the one in the previous night, though she was fully clothed, and with an angry look on her face. He still thought she looked incredible. "I knew you were going to show up." He said, smiling.

"A girl's gotta eat." She told him, as he made his way towards her, and she ignored his attempt of greeting her.

Beck asked the concierge for their table, and she sat them down by the window. They were each given a menu, before left alone. "I've never eaten here." Beck told her, looking around. "Is it good?"

"Would I chose it, if it were bad?" He rolled his eyes, taking a look at the wine selection.

Tori reached down at her purse, and took out a white envelope, putting it next to Beck's glass. "What's this?" He asked her, taking a look inside.

"Your money." She said, taking a sip of water. He took out the money for a brief second, before putting it inside and leaving it on her side of the table.

"I don't want this, it's yours."

"I gave it to you, you can't give it back." Beck argued. He felt like they were in a first grade arguing, and for some reason he liked it. At least they were communicating.

She pushed the envelope back to his side. "Then I'm leaving the world's best tip. I'm not keeping your money." Beck smiled, nodding his head as he looked at the wines.

"Do you like red or white?" He asked, going completely off topic.

"Red." She answered, confused. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him, putting down the menu, since she already knew what she was going to order.

"I don't know." He told her, taking a small piece of bread from the table. "I don't usually bring topics to discuss on dates." She was about to answer him, but the waiter cut in, asking them about their beverages. "We'll have the Pinot Noir." He told him, and Tori glanced at the menu... It was the most expensive wine on the menu. Was he simply bragging about his money? Or actually enjoyed expensive wine?

"This is not a date." She affirmed, as soon as they were alone again.

The waiter poured the wine for the both of them. She took a sip. It really was extraordinary wine. "Are we friends?" He asked her, and she frowned.

"No."

"Are we siblings? Co-workers? Am I interviewing you or something?"

She took another sip of wine, confused. "No, but-"

"Then it's a date." He took a long sip, then ate some more bread.

"If it's a date, I'm not paying." She looked at him, defiant. "After all, you're the one who asked me out."

"Then I'll pay." He smiled. "But your keeping the two hundred dollars."

She smiled back. "We'll see about that."

The waiter came back, and they made their orders. Tori asked for a salad, and Beck ordered a steak. He hated vegetables, she was disgusted by red meat. Silence took over as they waited for their dishes, but it felt so weird Tori had to break it. "So... What do you do besides going to strip clubs?"

Beck raised his eyebrows, thinking how ironic it was that they had met in that place. "I actually don't usually go to those places."

"Hey, I'm not one to judge." They both smiled, finally easing off.

"I'm serious though. I work so much, I don't have the time to do anything."

"I get the feeling." She said. "Stressed all the time, thinking about what you have to do next."

"Pretty much." They both took a sip of wine now. "I really love travelling." He added. "That was the part of my job I really used to enjoy."

"Used to?"

She was now legitimately curious, without an aggressive posture - Or what she liked to call it, Lisa posture. - just listening to him, like a normal conversation.

"Yeah, well, I got a promotion. The job I have now requires me to stay in the same place."

"I've never even went out of the country." She said, resting her chin on her hand, he though she looked adorable. "Tell me more about travelling." She asked, and he did as he was told.

The waiter came back with their dishes, and this time they didn't even stop talking. She asked him about his trips, his favorites places in the world and how it felt to be in a completely different place. They talked about Italy, Japan and Australia. After that the conversation just went naturally, from one topic to another until they had absolutely no idea of what they were talking about. She giggled with a joke of his, and he smiled at one of her sarcastic comments. They were getting along like they never thought they would.

"May I bring the check?" Asked the waiter, clearing out the empty bottle of wine and plates from their table. They had already eaten dessert, which Tori knew she was going to regret. Drunk a bottle of wine, and talked for over an hour. The waiter knew they weren't going to order anything else. Tori looked at him, disapproving of his rude manner. She grabbed the two hundred-dollar envelope, and threw it back inside her purse._ 'I'll just leave it for a nicer waiter_', she thought. When he came back with the credit card machine, Beck didn't hesitate in paying. The previous discussion about buying her time was out of question now, it was a date, even if Tori didn't want to admit it.

They walked out of the restaurant, as the sun begun to set. "I can give you a ride home." Beck told her. "I parked only a couple of blocks away."

"That's fine." She said, tilting her head at her left. "I live right over there, in the tall building."

He followed her head, and it really was easy to spot it. There was one, really tall building that stood out. "I'll walk you, then." They slowly started to make their way, on the windy streets of Vancouver. She mentioned a quirky fact about the owner of the bakery next to a clothing store, and he laughed. A historic fact about the neighborhood, and the first steam clock in the world, which was only a few blocks away. He laughed when she told him about the homeless guy, who asked for money with really bad jokes everyday, and the businessmen who lived next to her, and listened to loud 90's music every morning. The roles inverted. He wanted to know more about the city he had lived in half of his life, the place he called home, and yet seemed to know nothing about.

"Here we are." She said, stopping in front of her building, and holding her keys.

"So.." He began, not sure of how to say goodbye. Thankfully, she made it easier for him.

"Do you want to come up, and have some coffee?"

"Sure." She opened the door to her building, and as he was about to step inside, she stopped him. Laying her hand on his chest.

"Wait." He looked down at her tiny hand, then back at her face, confused. "I don't want you to get a wrong impression."

"Which is..."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." She bluntly said, catching him by surprise.

He chuckled. "Okay."

"I'm serious." She affirmed, but he maintained an easy smile on his face.

"Alright."

"I'm not." She repeated, and he agreed. But just the fact that he didn't brush of the smile on his face, made it seem like he wasn't listening to you.

"I understand." He said, again. "You're not going to sleep with me."

"Exactly."

She took a step back, and let him inside.

"I'm not." She said, one last time. This time not to him, but to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: So! I hope you liked this super long chapter! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, and follows! It means a lot to me that people are still enjoying what I'm writing and that the fandom is not dead**! So, I'm asking you again, please review!** Let me know if you liked it, if you hate it or if you don't really know what to say about it! I know that I love being back here, with a new story that I'm totally caught up with! **Love,**

- Kiribati


	3. Chapter 2-1

Tori opened the door to her apartment, and walked in. As soon as Beck was inside, she shut the door and quickly made her way to her room. She banged the door shut, she did not want Beck to see the mess in there. Thanks to all the clothes she didn't want to wear to the date, her floor was completely covered by clothes. He however, barely realized what she was doing. He was too impressed by the thousand things on her apartment. Every corner was occupied by something, but it all came weirdly together. Kind of like his first place, only girlier.

"You can hang your coat over there." She told him, pointing to a hanger next to the door. "So, coffee!" Tori quickly walked to her kitchen. Beck noticed she was really agitated, he couldn't figure out why. "Cream, sugar?"

"Sugar is fine." He told her, as he sat down in one of the three high chairs that faced the counter. He observed her kitchen, which was also opposite to his. She had every single appliance he could think of. Some of which he couldn't even tell what were for. Though when she opened her fridge he saw nothing but healthy things. _'Green foods'_ he thought. He was now reconsidering that coffee, thinking it probably wasn't actual coffee but something healthier. Something awful, like lettuce.

"Here you go." She told him, turning around and placing the mug on the counter. He cautiously took a sip off it, ready to lie and tell her it was good.

"Oh, good coffee." He said, surprised. She shrugged, taking a sip off her own.

They sat silent for a few seconds. Beck was halfway through his beverage, while Tori had only taken a couple of sips of hers. "It's funny." She said, running her index finger along the border of her mug.

"What is?"

"No matter how much I try to place you, I cannot picture you in high school." She smiles. "You're so different."

"It's sad, huh." He chuckles ironically.

"Everyone changed." She glanced over at the clock, she still had good fours hours before work. "I have an idea, yearbook!"

"No." Beck said, hypnotized by the daring smile on her face. "We don't need to go there."

"Oh yes, we do." She rushed out of the kitchen, and inside her storage room. Beck followed, though unlike her he carried his coffee with him. "It's in here, somewhere. I just have to find it." She was sitting on the floor, in the middle of complete mess. Beck smiled, thinking she would never be able to find them. Then he though about his apartment, which made the smile on his face fade away. He had nothing to store, not even his yearbooks. "See!" His thoughts were cut out, by her high pitch voice. "I knew I had them."

"Damn, these are so old." He said.

"Eleven years old." She completed, getting up and walking past him.

She went back to the living room, and sat on the floor, resting her back against the couch. The couch was empty, and with plenty of space for two people. Beck followed, keeping his thoughts about sitting on the ground to himself. "Hollywood Arts, nineteen ninety-nine. Freshman year for me, Sophomore for you."

He brushed the dust off the three books lying on the floor, while she did the same with the one in her lap. "This is going to be good." He told her, as she opened the first page. It was a big picture, of all the students in the school's cafeteria. Beck spotted Tori right away, standing in the front with all other freshmens. She had the smiled looking down, the same smile she had on the picture. Her clothes were colorful and she had feathers on her ears.

It took Tori a couple of seconds before she found Beck. She pointed at the second row, where he and a really white girl with blue hair stood together. "Here you are." She looked back up at him. "I remember taking this picture."

"You do?" Beck told her, surprised. He had a great memory for movie quotes and useless information. Memories on the other hand, weren't his forte.

"Jade was in my class." He widen his eyes at the thought of that name. It had been years since he thought about her, and it felt like centuries since the last time they saw each other. "And had to yell at the principle several times until he let her stay in the Sophomore's row."

"That was Jade." He said, smiling. "Though I have no recollection of any of it."

She flipped a few pages, until landing on the individual photos. She could still remember most of the faces. Right in the front was André Harris, who used to be one of her best friends. His quote was_ 'Grandma not now!'_, and that was something both of them remembered. He had a crazy grandmother, who was always on the School's plays and concerts. Yelling at her grandson on the most convenient times.

On the next page were all the B's, and it the second row as Beck. With a confident smile and great hair. "You were so handsome." Tori said, shocked by the change over the years.

"I still am." He told her, jokingly.

"You don't have the hair, though." She said, raising her hand up to his head and stroking his head. "The hair was amazing."

"I'll grow it out when I retire." He told her. "Be an eccentric elder, with long hair and a piercing."

"I would go out with that elder." She said, staring into his eyes as they both laughed. She slipped her hand away, but he didn't break her gaze. Tori felt her heart race, and quickly looked down at the book. "Look, there's Cat!" She exclaimed, breaking the tension. She sighed, trying to go on with the subject. Specially trying not to look at him _that_ way.

They flipped through the pages. Commenting on the weird clubs the school had. The even weirder teachers, like Sikowitz who loved coconut juice. The counselor, Lane, who was addicted to lotion. Then came the awards of the year. Tori hadn't landed any, but Beck and Jade had been voted the worst and best couple. "That was the best way to describe our relationship." He told Tori.

They then picked up Tori's sophomore yearbook. Tori looked the same, only a little bit older. Beck had grown into himself, now wearing a pleated shirt and jeans jacket. He had changed his style, until finding clothes that would ridiculous on anyone but him. A habit that got worse during college, and that disappeared when he began hunting for good jobs. As each day passed, a bit more of Beck disappeared as the businessmen grew. He looked at his full body picture. He had completely forgot about the five rings he wore on each hand, and worn out combat boots.

They moved on the third yearbook. Beck was now on the last row, as a senior. Next to a familiar face to Tori, Ryder Daniels. Her ex boyfriend, who lost Prome king to Beck. "He was furious." She told him. "He really wanted to be king."

"Wasn't he the one who hated school?" Beck asked her. Thinking it was ironic that the one guy who hated school, cared about Prome so much.

"Yeah, but the king won coupons to..." Tori frowned, not remembering where.

"Nozu!" Beck said, excited. "The japanese restaurant."

"That's a weird thing for you to remember." Tori told him. "You have a very selective memory."

"I always remember food." They flipped through the last pages, until landing on the traditional awards. This time Beck was in almost everyone of them, he won best hair - obviously -, best screenplay and was voted as most likely to succeed. The last one was true, depending on what the students meant by succeed. Monetary wise, Beck would say they were absolutely right. He didn't think about all the other aspects in his life, knowing they would have been miserably wrong.

"What was the last time you talked to anyone from high school?" She asked him, putting down the yearbook. "Not considering me, of course."

He smiled, looking up at her. She kept looking down, running away from him. "Five, maybe six years ago." He followed her eyes down at her hand. She slightly tapped the cover of the book. "You?"

"Graduation." She sighed, the sparkle in her eyes fading. "It feels like high school was in another life."

He slid his hand on the floor, until reaching hers. Her fingers were smooth and warm. She held her breath, knowing what he was trying to do. "Who wants wine?!" She quickly said, getting up. "I sure do!"

He let out a sigh of frustration, as she walked to the kitchen. "I'll take a glass." He scratched the back of his head. He watched her grab two glasses and open the bottle, taking a lot more time than any normal person would. She was trying to stay away from him. Beck grinned, as it all cleared up in his mid. He was getting under her skin, and she wanted to control herself. She wanted to maintain what she had told him earlier.

She came back, handing him a big glass with red wine.

The mixture of old memories and alcohol got them talking again. An hour passed by and Tori loosened up. When Beck attempted to make a move, she simply dodged him off. Though it made it harder for him respect her boundaries, and for her to tell him to stop. She wanted to give in, but she didn't want to seem easy. 'I'm not going to sleep with him.' She would have to remind herself.

The hours flew by, along with a bottle of wine. Her phone buzzed, just in time for her to realize she was late for work. "Shit!" She said, interrupting Beck's sentence. "I'm late for work! You have to go!" She got, motioning for him to go.

"I can give you a ride, if you want." She smiled, he was sweet. She had no time for that.

"It's fine, I'll take the bus..." She opened the door, taking a step back for him to walk out. "This was fun." She told him, awkwardly. She was terrible at goodbyes.

"It was." He stood in front of the door, not quite knowing what to do.

"I guess... I'll see you?" He nodded. "You have my number."

He began to walk away, when she called him back.

"Wait!" Tori began. She grabbed the coat he had hanged next to the door. He turned around determined. Beck had missed enough opportunities before, and he did not wanted to walk out wishing he had done things different. He was the type of men that had doubts about many things, more than he should, but was also sure about few of them. The few times he was sure, he was always right. "You forgot your c-"

He didn't allow her to finish that sentence. She motioned to hand him the coat, but was interrupted by his lips. He kissed her slow and deep. Her only available hand moved up to his neck, slightly digging her nails on his skin. He pressed their bodies closer together, she gave in. Falling right into his trap. She took a step back, and he followed. She felt her back push the door back, and gripped his shirt pushing him away. She wasn't going to give in that easily. "Okay..." She began, with a shy smile on her face. "You really have to go." She gave him one last brief kiss, before forcing him out with the door. "Call me."

"I will." He said, certain. She shut the door staring at his smile, and he watched her doing so with hers.

Beck turned back around, holding the coat she had hand him. He waited for the elevator, staring at his reflection on the metallic doors. His shirt was crumpled, his mouth stained with lipstick and his tie loose. He nodded his head, thinking this look took him back to better days. He finally had some hope for himself. The doors opened, and he tried to straighten himself up. Though he found the lipstick stain hard to take off. He walked out of her building enjoying the cold outside. He walked slowly to his car, in no rush to get to his empty home. The streets were light up, and empty. The steam clock blew off smoke as it marked another hour. Beck took it all in. Again, he was sure that he was going to miss that city.

The drive from Gastown to his apartment was quick. He greeted the doorman, who looked at him in another light. "You look different Mr. Oliver." He told him, pushing the elevator button. Beck thanked him, and went inside, once again staring at his reflection. Was it that obvious that something had happened? That he had finally escaped the monotonous routine he had been living?

He heard a 'ding'. The doors opened revealing a small hall, with a single door. He took his keys out, and walked inside his apartment. He turned on the lights and TV in the universal remote, threw his coat carelessly on the floor and walked to couch. He flipped through the channels, landing on a hockey game. The only thing he was kind of interested to watch, but it didn't make that much difference. It didn't take a long time for his phone to buzz, and for him to realize he had ignored all of his call throughout the entire day.

There were a couple of messages from Mr. Harri-Steve. Though both of them were invites to a dinner party or a 'business meeting' at 'The Avenue'. Beck figured this was no time for him to talk to his previous job, or address his feelings towards that club and its main dancer. He would rather pretend she was sitting at home, thinking about their evening. His phone buzzed again, and this time was his assistant.

He rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for that. She only called him to give him messages, work messages. It would always stress him out, more work to do. Even when he was supposed to be on a vacation. "Yes." He said, getting back up and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Mr. Oliver, hello." Elena said, in a nervous voice. "I have some messages for you. Mr. Harries invited you to a dinner party next week, I'll email you the details." He sighed, it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to escape the party this time. Steve had the habit of invite him to things, and as his boss Beck felt obligated to go. Maybe the fact that he had been promoted hadn't sunk in yet, because he dreaded the dinner as if it still were part of his job. Even though he didn't. "I also found a really great real-estate agent, and she has some apartments for you in Chicago."

He took a long sip. "Great."

"The last thing, hm..." The line was silent for a few seconds. Beck could sense that she was nervous, it was a new side of her. "Since you're being transferred, I huh, I thought you could maybe write a recommendation letter for me." She took a quick pause. "Since I worked for you for a few years, and it would really help me find a new job sir. I might even be able to stay in the comp-"

"Of course I'll write it for you." Beck told her. "Though I was planning on asking you to come with me, to Chicago. The company would pay most of the expenses, and your salary would be much higher." He refilled his glass, and walked back to his couch.

"Oh, wow. Mr. Oliver, I really appreciate that offer." He heard her sigh. "But I have to turn it down. I just got married, and we bought a new house... My entire family is here, Vancouver is my home."

"I guess I need to start looking for new assistants too."

"I'll contact the company for you, sir." She told him. "Alright, thank you again for the offer."

"No problem." He told her. "I'll hand you the recommendation letter by the end of the week." He ended the call, and put down his phone. Surprisingly, there wasn't too much to do. He had gotten a few months off to do what normal people being transferred did. Pack all of his things, sell the current house and find a new one in the new town. Get to the their new home, buy furniture and make plans for the future.

So he sat back, and drank a little more.

Tori hopped off the bus, and rushed across the not so empty parking lot. She walked pass the usual group of drunk college boys, who sat in front of the '_The Avenue'_. The drinks were way overpriced inside the club, so the kids drank cheap beer before going in. Tori nodded her head, with an easy smile. Drunk college boys were the easiest to make money on. What they saved in expensive margaritas and whiskey, they spent in the girls without even realizing. She went inside. The cold air that blew outside was cut out by hot, and thick air. She greeted the security guard who was already on his first shift.

"Little Lisa Looney Tunes!" The barmen yelled, with a smile on his face. "You're late today! Want me to fix you the usual?"

She looked back at him, reciprocating the smile. He had a lively disposition that always affected her, and everyone else for that matter. It was no coincidence that he had been the one who worked for the club the longest. He was there before Roger was even hired, though their difference in the salaries showed that time didn't mean that much on the business. Unless you were one of the showgirls.

"Lisa!" She heard the familiar voice call her name, in a severe tone. She followed it, laying her eyes on the men she had just thought about. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips. Stress lines on his forehead, and his hands occupied with files. She glanced down at them, spotting a girl's picture. That was never a good sign. "You're thirty minutes late."

"I know, Roger. I'm sorry. I had a prob-"

"It's fine honey." He said, laying the files in his hands on the nearest table. He took the cigarette off his mouth, blowing off smoke. "I'm pushing your show to one."

Her chin dropped. The girl who did the show at midnight was the main attraction, the one who made the most money. The spot which had been Tori's for years, she was the main attraction. She was the best girl, and the best girl was never pushed to an hour later. "What?!" She said, in a high pitched tone. "Just because I was late?! C'mon Roger you gotta be reasonable here-"

"It has nothin' to do with the time." He scratched his head with his left hand, while put out the cigarette with the right. "We got new girls coming in."

"The new ones always dance at eleven!" Tori pleaded, like a child who had just gotten their candy stolen. "I'm the only one who dances at midnight."

"Not today, you're not." He told her, putting an end to the discussion. "Go undress and get ready, the stupid college kids are already making a fuss outside." He turned around, grabbed the files and walked away. Tori slowly made her way to the dressing room, with a grimace on her face. She thought about the previous times girls had come in, young and new. Excited to dance and make some cash - at eleven.

This was not a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SOOOOOOO! Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the late upload, but I traveled and had absolutely no time to write! Plus, what I had already written of this chapter got lost so I had to start all over and... Urgh. Anyways, I don't really like this one, but I had to give you guys something. Also, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! **The more reviews I get the faster I update,** and as soon as I saw I had 10 I sat down and forced myself to write! It really motivates me. Final thought, make sure to check out '**Say Something**' by '**Victoria Darling**', it's awesome!** Love,**

- Kiribati


	4. Chapter 3-1

Venus was her name. With olive skin, and deep brown hair that cascaded down her body. She wore tiny underwear and hope in her eyes. At midnight, the club started playing a '_50 cent'_ song. A cheap trick to get the men going before they even saw the girls. A few seconds later the new girls stepped in on the stage. There were five of them, but all of those who were watching were blinded by one girl. Venus. She moved like she was in her own world. Forgetting about the sweaty man in bachelor parties, and dirty executives cheating on their wives. Venus was dancing, and like the goddess of love she exhaled beauty and sex.

Tori put down her glass of brandy, and stared at the stage. It was like opening a window to the past. She saw the full of energy and life girl she once was, desperate for a new start. Content with her new job. She grabbed her glass, and walked back to the dressing room. It was almost one, and she needed to get ready. She shook the girl out of her head. In the ten years she had worked there, only once a newcomer got the midnight show. Herself. She wasn't about to lose it.

She applied the body glow, dark makeup and put on the tiny lingerie. She looked good, most of all she looked young. "Lisa!" Roger yelled, and she knew that was her cue. "Those new girls are good..." He told her pointing at the stage. "You got some competition now." Her grabbed Tori's ass as the stage went black. The girl quickly turn around, and slapped him across the face. Her song began playing before he yell at her.

_"Shot to the heart and you're to blame_  
><em>Darlin' you give love, a bad name"<em>

The stage light back up, and Tori started doing what she was best at. Though her boss's had stuck to her mind. Analyzing the crowd she realized a new energy coming from the audience. They had had too much to drink, and their wallets were empty. There was no point on giving her life at dancing, if she wasn't making enough money. As soon as the stage darkened to introduce the new song, Tori rushed out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Roger yelled, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Go back there!" He pushed back to the stage, just as the lights were turned back on.

"You three!" Roger yelled, backstage. "Go dance."

Tori left the stage as the first girl walked in. Roger shut the curtains, and pulled Tori further from the stage. "Care to explain?!" He said, trying to keep his voice low. Although he wasn't hiding his anger.

"I'm not dancing at one. The men are completely worn out." Roger chuckled, looking down at her. "Tomorrow, when everything's back to normal, I'll dance again."

"Sweetie." He said, running his fingers on her face. She took a step back, disgusted. "Boss just called, Venus is getting midnight." Her chin dropped. He finally looked down, washing the sarcastic smile off his face. "Look, you either get one or you get none."

"Roger, I have the lists of songs I want to dance to." A soft, feminine voice said. The tall girl stopped between them, holding a leather whip. "Also, is it okay if I use this?"

"It's perfect, Venus." Tori shot the girl a look. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and the makeup had been washed from her face. She wore simple clothes, and wedding ring. She didn't even recognize her nemesis, who was clearly looking to give out the same impression Tori did. They both were good, and normal girls in real life. But you better not mess with them on the pole. The girl had one advantage on Tori though, she was the one dancing at midnight.

"Roger." Tori reached for his arm. "You can't take midnight away from me, it's my show. It's been my show for years."

"Exactly, years."

The words hit her hard. _'Years'_, she was starting to be too old for the business. She knew this day was coming, and what she feared the most had to be done. "Then I'm out."

This time it was her boss who was caught out of guard. "You can't leave!" He yelled, getting mad. "What are you going to do if you leave this job?" He said, dry. "Go back to the street like when I found you?!"

Tori stood still. She could not believe he went there. It took her back to a dark period of her life, one she had put away.

Nobody told Tori what it would feel like when her world came crashing down on her. Much less warned her of how it would happen, and how young she was going to be. When she thought about it, she thought it would be like in the movies. Something would go terribly wrong, she would get drunk and cry, then move on the next day. Maybe hook up with a stranger to add a little more drama. Tori hadn't figure out that life wasn't like the movies, at all.

The bad things started creeping in on her. One little thing after another. She lost her favorite shirt, and gained a few pounds. Got dumped by her ten-month boyfriend. Nothing she couldn't move on from. Then the bigger things started happening. Her agent told her to lose weight, she wasn't being able to pay for her acting classes and her parents stopped paying her rent. These things started weighing on her. Once the big things accumulate, the small things become unbearable. She ran out of her favorite limited edition lip gloss, and she cried for an hour. A glass fell off the counter and broke, and she curse herself for being stupid. A bad hair day was a enough for her not to leave bed, unless she had run out of cigarettes.

Her agent dropped her, and she had to work three jobs to pay rent. She stopped going to auditions, and completely gave up on her dream career. Life became exhausting. Day after day the bad thoughts took over her mind. There was nothing for her to live for. She would never accomplish anything L.A. The entire town was a constant reminder of her failed life. How she never went to college because she was certain she would make it. How she didn't get any one of the parts she auditioned for, because there was always something wrong with her. How her parents were ashamed of her.

On an early Wednesday morning, Tori flipped through the pages of the scrapbook she made during senior year. She took the light cigarette from her mouth, and held it between her thumb and index finger. She opened the first page, where a skinny girl with a big smile pointed at her locker. The words 'make it shine' burned away, as Tori pressed the cigarette against the photo.

That day she decided to leave Los Angeles. She packed everything she needed and threw in the trunk of her car. She drove north, leaving California behind. Though her mind wasn't set for a new chance at life. She had no plans, no aspirations. The only thing she cared about was making enough money to pay for gas, and keep driving.

It was the middle of the summer when she met Mike. He approached her at a gas station, as she filled the tank. He was twenty years older than her, and looking to go back to Canada. Since she had no destination, she decided to take him. At least she wasn't going to be alone. The drive was quick, but to them it felt like an eternity. Mike fell in love with her right away, and she... Like everything else in her life, just went with it. After they crossed the border, she moved in with him since she had nowhere else to go. The apartment was next to a train station, over a bar.

Mike introduced her to a new world, with a solution for all of her problems. The green herb, for when she was angry or stressed. The white powder, that gave her confidence and energy. The thick liquid, that when on the veins made her feel infinite. Soon the money got short, and Mike told her she could fix it. She met with one of his friends, who promised good money. If she agreed to his terms. She did, finding a new talent.

It was only three months later, when Tori realized the life she had been living. She was in a clients house, going down on him for a couple of needles with fresh product. She stopped the motion, and he grabbed her hair. "I won't pay you, if you don't do me right." He pushed her head back and forth. She found the strength to pull away, getting up dizzy. "HEY!" He yelled, zipping up his pants. "I'm not done with you!" She grabbed her purse, stumbling out the door. That day she sat in her car, crying for two hours. It was also the last day she saw Mike.

One year later she had found a new life. She lived in a tiny two bedroom apartment in downtown Vancouver, with three roommates. She slept on the couch. Her job was to sing. She took her guitar and stayed up from nine am to nine pm downtown, with a small hat for tips. She didn't make half the amount of money she needed, and it was starting to get tiring.

That's why she always saw stripping as a blessing to her. One day she was in the middle of a 'Beatles' song, when a fat men approached her. He handed her his card, with a phone number and 'The Avenue' written in deep red. Roger was his name, and she thanked him for the opportunity.

Now it was almost ten years later, and the same men who once saved her was sending her away.

She understood she was too old, and that dancing at one was better than not dancing at all. Although her pride spoke louder. She left him standing there alone. Going back to the dressing room, she stared at all the girls, at the hot lights and strong cigarette smell. She asked one of the girls for a plastic bag, and threw everything she kept there in a bag. She left 'The Avenue' like she had left all of her previous jobs, serious and certain that she would never go back. But instead of feeling freedom or at least some sort of relief, she felt as if her world was about to crash once again.

She walked across the empty parking lot, and waited for the next bus. Since it was early, she didn't recognize the driver. The bus was overcrowded and she had to stand through the entire way. Life without her job was already completely different. She reached her stop, and hopped off the bus. As she looked for her keys, her bag vibrated. She grabbed her cellphone, to find a new text message.

_"We're having lunch tomorrow, and this time I'm choosing the place. Beck."_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Just so y'all know, I already have the next one written out. So, as soon as I get** five or more reviews I'm going to upload it**. Love,

- Kiribati


	5. Chapter 4-1

The sun was beginning to set as she walked in Beck's apartment. She was stunned with the size of it, being at least three times bigger than hers. "It's enormous." She told him, walking in. "And weirdly well furnished for a guy."

He shrugged. "I hired an interior designer." She nodded her head, as if it all made sense. "Do you want something to drink?"

She turned back around, to face him. "Do you have tea?"

He frowned, worried that he didn't have it. He wanted to please the girl he was dating, and now he wrote a mental note to buy tea. Although he knew he was probably going to forget it. "I have coffee?"

"It'll do." She smiled, friendly.

She followed him to the kitchen. They walked across another living room, a dining room and finally through a black wooden double doors. His kitchen was big, and clean. The small table had a single plate on it, that looked untouched. He opened the top cabin, which had several glasses and mugs. All of them transparent and simple. Normally Tori would think that they were made out of glass, but considering everything else in his house they could be crystal. She hoped they weren't, though. Her clumsy self didn't do well with expensive, and easy to break things.

"Can I choose a capsule for you?"

"Capsule?" Tori asked, and he showed her a small box with dozens of them. "Right, fancy coffee. You can choose."

"More importantly, easy to make coffee." She cuckled, sitting down at the table. He took two purple capsules out, and turned on the machine. It didn't take more than a few seconds for it to be ready.

As Tori looked around, she noticed how empty the kitchen was. There were no appliances, except for a microwave and toaster. Everything looked untouched, except for the coffee machine and the fridge. She looked at the corner, and saw a big trash can. There was nothing but take-out bags hanging out of it. The though that she cooked every single meal she ate a home, and he apparently had never cooked anything at all.

He placed the clear mug with hot coffee in front of her. "So..." He began, but was cut off by his own ringing cellphone. He took it out of his pocket. The screen read "Mr. Harries", he rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"Who was that?" Tori asked, curious.

"My former boss, he invited me to a dinner party I really don't want to go."

She smiled, jealous. "It must be nice to have a boss who treats you equally." She said, but truly thinking that it would be nice to simply have a boss. Or be your own boss, as long as you had a job. Which she no longer had.

Tori had spent the previous night figuring out her finances. From the moment she stepped inside her house, panic struck her. She didn't want to go back to the street, or have roommates. Her life was good as it was, and the last thing she wanted was for it to change. She did the math, and thanked herself for always saving money. She had enough to pay her rent for at least three months, and live somewhat comfortably. She would have to cut down some of the shopping she liked to do, and the special teeth whitening treatment she had. Other than that things would stay the same. Unless she couldn't find a job.

"Now he does." Beck told her, and she snapped out of her thoughts. "You should've seen when I first came in, he treated me like a five year old." He sigh. "It was only after I appeared on _Forbes_ that-"

"What did you say?" Tori asked him, shocked. She tried to figure out if he had said that to impress her. Though he genuinely looked surprised himself. "By _Forbes_ do you mean... The magazine?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. He hated talking about it. "Now, can we change topics?"

"No way! What were you in for?"

He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I don't want to tell you."

She widen her eyes, even more excited. "If you don't tell me, I can simply type it on google and find out."

"Fine." He finished the coffee in one sip, and got up.

She followed him to his office. It was the size of her living room, with a big glass table and a leather chair. Everything else, which wasn't much, was evidently perfectly stored. Tori wondered why every room was so empty, and artificial. It seemed as if he had nothing that really was his. No personal objects. He opened a big drawer, and pointed inside.

"There they are, happy?"

She rushed towards him, to look. "You've been in more than one?!" She took them all out, and sat down in the leather chair. They looked untouched, with no creases or stains. "You were one of the most eligible bachelors of the year... Five times." She raised her eyebrows. If someone had told her she would date a man, who had been on Forbes magazine, she would have asked them if they had smoked crack. And if she could have some. "Richest under thirty... How are you single?"

She gave him the magazines back, and he left them carelessly on the table. "I'm always busy with work."

They went back to the living room, sitting down on the big couch. "If you're so embarrassed, why did you accept being in the magazine?"

He shrugged, slightly brushing his fingers through her hair. "It's pathetic, but my Mom made me do it."

"Your mother?"

He smiled shily. "I don't have kids, so she didn't have anything to show of to her friends." He nodded his head. "While they show pictures of cute babies, she brags about my career. She has every cover framed, and hung on the walls of her house."

"It's sweet." Tori told him, kissing him briefly. "My parents never showed me off to anyone, I believe. Though they love to take me out to brunch... More times than I enjoy."

Beck chuckled. "We're complete opposites. My parents love to brag about my achievements, but we don't really care that much for each other. I don't miss them, and they don't miss me." Beck told her, now running his fingers down her neck. "We see each other twice a year, and it's enough."

She rested her head on her palm, still looking at him. "How do you know that they don't miss you?" Tori asked, as he reached for her free hand. They intertwined their fingers, and she now looked down.

"I was never close with my parents." She listened to his words with attention. It was fascinating to her, how he opened up so easily. She wondered if he was like that with everyone else, or just her. "We see each other once every semester and it's enough."

He spoke lightly, knowing his life had been completely ordinary. He told her about high school, and that when he was sixteen their parents let him live in their parking lot. He had his meals at home, but spent most time in the big RV his Dad had bought. He spent his days with his girlfriend, and rehearsing for school plays. He told her about a club he was part of, in which he was always fighting his fears. Sometimes fighting a Gorilla, literally. He pierced his own ear at home, and got a hid tattoo from his parents. He then told her his tattoo was sometimes, the only reminder that he was once a teenager.

"Let me see it!" Tori asked, with a smile on her face. He raised the left sleeve on his shirt, up till his shoulder.

"That's it, and I thought it was the coolest thing." Tori ran her fingers over it. It was a small compass, in white ink. It stood out against his olive skin, but was perfectly placed.

"I like it." She told him.

They went on talking about the past. He told her about the only reason he went to college: to find himself.

Beck chuckled. "Who knew I would still be looking 'till this day?"

Beck was a pretty forgetful guy. The only birthday date he knew was his own birthday, and even when he was younger he would only remember Holidays looking at the calendar he kept above his TV. Days when Beck showed up to school, to find it was closed weren't rare. That's why he thought it was so weird how he could remember all of his lines. Even months after doing a play, he could still reenact in perfectly. Nowadays he had replaced all of the play memories with contracts, and business deals. So it was funny to him, that he remembered that day so specifically. The day in which he made a choice that affected his life, changing it.

It was the last week of the debate classes he was taking. It had been his favorite subject out of all he had taken in college, he liked it even more than theater. The professor loved him, and he was always the top student. The lowest grade he had ever gotten was an A-, and he didn't even try that hard. The debate was about the legalization of drugs. The class was separated in two teams, pro and against. Beck as in the pro team, knowing he got the debate in the bag.

The professor - who that day walked in class being completely against the legalization - walked out agreeing with all of Beck's arguments. Later that same day, he ran into him at Campus. He told Beck about an excellent internship, and that it was a chance of a lifetime. He worked for the same company as he did his entire life. He started out with public relations, and climbed up the empire stairs until he was the face of it. Persuading people all over the world, that the Trump Empire was powerful and great.

Silence took over, before their eyes met. Beck kissed her by surprise. She was distracted, and thinking about her bills. She loved being pulled away from her thoughts, specially in such a good way. She gently rested her hands on either sides of his face, kissing him back. He smiled as he hovered above her, her back resting against the arm of the couch. Their skin touching, and lips melting.

Tori rested a hand on his chest, and he pulled away for a brief second. Her head told her to stop. To push him away, and never comeback. Her past experiences spoke for the worse, they promised a toxic relationship. That would leave her broken and alone. Her heart promised joy, a change for the best. A future in which she wouldn't be so lonely.

Looking up at his eyes, her hand slipped away. She could be making a huge mistake, but she was willing to risk it.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've had a couple rough weeks and couldn't sit down to wright. Sometimes real life issues get in the way, but I'll try to be consistent with the chapters now. I know this is shitty but please review, if you're not too mad at me. Love,

- Kiribati


	6. Chapter 5-1

_A/N: THE SONG IS RUN BY RHODES, AND YOU AND I BY LADY GAGA._

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Beck and Tori started dating. Even though a couple of Wednesdays had passed, that had been the first time Tori let him watch. She didn't like to sing in front of people who were close to her. Ever since she gave up on being a pop star a movie star, or overall successful. She had become scared of critics, of course she had gotten bad feedback since then, but it hit her harder when it came from people she cared about.<p>

The Pompeii Pub was a small place, on a big street. It was almost impossible to find it, unless you knew exactly were it was. It was on the second floor of a small, old building. The ground floor was a record store, and inside it there was a flight of stairs. They led up to the second floor, where the café was. Though it had no sign, or any indication that it was there, the place was always crowded.

Tori had found out about it a couple of years before. One of her former roommates used to perform on Mondays, and she went there to support him. It was an indie rock night. There were young adults, in stylish clothes having fine wine. A few old couples, drinking fancy coffee and singing along like they were eighteen again. Small groups of friends with beer, that stayed there the entire night talking. The Pompeii café had an amazing vibe, and Tori fell in love with it instantly. The owner had a spot open on Wednesday, and auditions were starting the next day. The salary was made out of tips, and they could sing anything they wanted as long as it stuck to the theme of the night. Tori was in a place in her life where she didn't need to earn any more money, so she auditioned. It had been a long time since she stopped singing, and she missed it. She got the job, and never left it since.

The stage was round, and surrounded by tables. The red brick walls, had fairy lights and old vinyls hung on the wall. Old, and cheap decor. Though it seemed to work perfectly with everything else. There were four columns, one in each corner. They were painted black, and were signed in silver by thousands of people. Some simply wrote there names on it, other left a small phrase or poem. It gave a special touch to it all, a personal feeling from everyone who went there. The coffee was good, and the drinks were strong.

Beck looked down at the address on his phone, to make sure it was the right place. He parked his car on the street, and checked his clock. He cursed himself for being late. She started singing at seven, and it was almost an hour after that. He took a turn to stop by the florist, and when he got back to the road the streets were packed. He was stuck in traffic for forty minutes. He shrugged. There nothing he could do about it now, apart from apologizing. He grabbed the bouquet of white gardenia, and cross the street towards the records store.

He walked across it, and headed to a flight of stairs like Tori had told him to do. There was a black curtain that separated the store, from the dark stairs. He couldn't hear a sound, but at the top he could see double glass doors. Behind them there was bar, and a small sign with a volcano and the word 'Pompeii' written on it. As soon as he opened them, the sweet sound of his girlfriends voice took over.

_"Do you_  
><em>remember when we used to run?<em>  
><em>Sometimes I think alone,<em>  
><em>I dream under the sun.<em>  
><em>And I know...<em>  
><em>It's a long long time ago now,<em>  
><em>But I miss it, I miss it so...<br>__Oh why do we run, run, run  
><em>_So far from each other?"_

Beck smiled. She stood there, with her eyes shut. He had never seen her so focused, so peacefully. She wore a long black skirt, and a black cropped top. Her heels were red, and gave her an extra ten inches. Her hair was loose down her shoulders, and she carried a hidden smile on her lips. She felt the words slip through her mouth, as the pianist hit the perfect notes. She finished the last note, and opened her eyes. Some got up, and left coins and small bills on the hat in front of her. A smile was printed on her face, when she saw him. Sitting in a single table, trying to hide the bouquet that was in his hands.

She looked back at the band, and told them quietly what she was going to sing next. They nodded, starting the beat. She grabbed the microphone, and took a deep breath. "This song is dedicated to someone really special to me." She said. "Someone once told me that the best kind of love is with the most unexpected person, at the most unexpected time. I'm starting to believe it."

_"It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>You taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe_  
><em>I'd give anything again to be your babydoll<em>  
><em>And this time I'm not leavin' without you"<em>

Beck recognized the song. A pop hit from a few years back. He was hearing it in a whole new way now. Tori had changed the rhythm, slowed it down. Almost like a smooth jazz. She had her eyes on him, closing them to hit the higher notes. He smiled, surprised. He remembered her voice from high school, when she did upbeat songs with that guy... He couldn't remember his name. But he felt as if it was the first time he really paid attention to it, how good she sounded. Maybe it was only because she was looking at him in such way he couldn't resist.

_"Sit back down on the couch where we_  
><em>Made love the first time<em>  
><em>And yoü said to me<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about this place<em>  
><em>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights<em>  
><em>And my lipstick on your face"<em>

The pub quieted down. As Tori breathed in for the last verse. She smiled, letting go of the microphone. The yellow lights gave her a special glow, and all eyes were now on her. She ignored all of them, being able to focus on only one.

_"It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>And this time I'm not leavin' without you"<em>

People started clapping. Again, some people tipped her. Beck got up from the table, carrying the bouquet. He was planning on giving it to her at the end of the night, but couldn't help himself. He walked up to the stage, and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her. The costumers clapped and whistled. Tori kissing him again when he handed her the bouquet, wondering how he knew that her favorite flowers were white Gardenia. She rested the bouquet on top of the Piano, and Beck went back to the table.

She went on singing for another hour, mostly love songs. When she finished the last song, she grabbed the hat full of tips. She had gotten more money than usual, maybe her little show with Beck had inspired the clients. She turned back at the pianist, and split the tip half in half as usual. Someday she let him have all of it, she sang there because of the fun not the money. Though now that she didn't have a job, she needed the forty bucks. Comparing that little amount of money, to what she used to make made her sad. She had yet to figure out what she was going to work with next.

Beck had asked her about the job a couple of times. Why she always spent the night with him, not at the club. Making very clear that he liked the first option a lot more. She told him she was taking a break, that dancing got a bit overwhelming and tiring. He was happy to hear that. He didn't want to share her with anyone else. The truth was that Tori didn't miss it, she could live a happy life without ever walking in The Avenue again. But her constant paranoia about money wasn't worth it. Stripping paid more than any jobs she could apply for, without a college degree or any qualifications.

The couple walked out of the records store, hand in hand. Tori held her bouquet close. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked her, taking out his car keys.

"I don't feel like going to a restaurant." She told him. He opened the car door for her, and she went inside. "Let's just stop by a supermarket, and grab some food to go."

Beck looked over at her. She had never refused a meal out before. "You sure?"

She nodded, and he drove off. She gave him instructions to nearest _Whole Foods_. They drove for ten minutes until reaching their destination. Tori hopped off the car, leaving her flowers inside. "I know you hate this place, but I'll find something healthy and good for you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I doubt it."

"If you didn't know it was healthy, you would love it." She grinned. He was like a child with anything non-fat. If it wasn't a burger or fried, he most likely wasn't going to eat it.

"I don't like lettuce, and everything you eat tastes like lettuce."

She broke free from him, grabbing a cart. "We'll see. You're gonna love what I pick out for you." She smiled, and he reached for her arm, pulling her back to him. She let go of the cart, surprised. It strolled off until hitting a light pole. She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What you said, back in the pub?"

Her heart froze. She knew she had said too much. "What about it?"

"Do you mean it, about... Love?"

Tori nodded shyly. She figured it was best to get it out of the way. Be real, and if he didn't feel the same way she would deal with it. That was the first healthy relationship she had had since high school, and it was moving fast. Her feelings had developed quickly, and she didn't know what to think of it. She trusted him, and left it on his hands to make the decision. She though of a way of telling him she loved him in a way that he could ignore. He chose to do the opposite. "I...I did."

"I do too." He said, like a small child. Vulnerable and uncertain.

"You do?" She asked, smiling. Instead of answering he kissed her deeply. She broke away, bringing her lips close to his ear. "Then love me slowly. So it lasts." She whispered. He kissed her once more, before she pulled away, holding his hand. "We just said I love you for the first time in front of _Wholefoods_." She told him, and he rolled his eyes. "It must be a sign."

"I love you." He said, as they walked inside the store. "But I sure as hell don't love all this... Lettuce."

She giggled, and as they walked across the grains isle he pinned her against the wall. Kissing her again and again. He hated healthy food, but he loved every single can of soy behind her. She pushed him away, with swollen lips. "Beck..." She said, with widen eyes.

"What?" He said, shrugging. "We're in love, we can do whatever we want... Wherever we want."

She nodded her hair, slightly slapping his chest. They paid for their items, and went home. The food was left aside, as they went directly to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>So I hope this chapter makes up for the long time I took to upload. I hope all of you like this one, love<p>

- Kiribati


	7. PART II - OFF WE GO

**PART II - Off We Go**

Tori opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She looked inside for the blueberry parfait she had bought the previous night. Those were the only two edible items in his house, that weren't meat or greasy. She poured the milk on the coffee machine, to make a latte. She waited for the hot beverage while eating half of the parfait, then putting it back on the fridge. The machine beeped, indicating that it was ready. She took the clear glass mug, and took small sips off of it. It was burning hot, but it really was good coffee. She couldn't think about the price of it for her life, but if she had Beck's paycheck she would definitely have one. Or two. His house was so big, maybe one in the kitchen and another in the living room would be nice. She chuckled at her own thought.

After finishing her breakfast, she went to Beck's closet. Her gym bag had a few clothes in there, since she knew she would stay for at least a couple of days. She took out black yoga pants, and a green sports bra. While Beck was sound a sleep, Tori was getting ready to work out. After quitting her job, she had stopped her workout routine. Feeling unmotivated, and like there was no point in spending hours at the gym. That was over now. She reminded herself that she worked out, because of her health not job. She began working out again, and instantly felt better. She was back at her game.

She grabbed her headphones, and set her gym playlist. She turned up the volume, and danced her way to the living room. She spun around, getting pumped up before heading out. The electronic music was blasting. She went back to his bedroom, brushed her teeth. Kissed Beck in the forehead - as gentle as possible - hoping he wouldn't wake up, and tied her shoelaces.

She carelessly opened the front door, running into a person. "Oh!" Tori let out, frightened.

"I'm sorry!" A tall girl said, standing in front of her. "I should have called before coming!"

"It's...okay." Tori said, straightening herself. She looked up and down at the girl. She had long, brown hair tied up in a pony-tail. Fair skin, with a few freckles on her face, and nude lipstick. Tori felt the jealousy kicking in, that girl was pretty. Really pretty. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elena, Mr. Oliver's assistant." The girl said. "Is he home?"

Tori held the door, not sure if she should let her in. "He's still sleeping." She told her. Elena was five years younger than Tori, and naïve. She wore a floral dress and deep red leggings. She had a red trench coat, folded and hung on her left arm. Most importantly, she had a ring on her left hand.

"Oh." She said. "I'll just... I'll come back later then. He really needs to sign these documents." She said uncertain, indicating a briefcase on her right hand.

Tori felt bad for the girl. She also wanted to know more about her, to see what was the relationship between her and 'Mr. Oliver'. "You can come in, leave them in his office."

She smiled. "That should do, thank you." She walked in, her not so high heels clacking against the floor.

"I'm Tori, by the way. His girlfriend." Elena smiled, looking truly happy.

"Nice to meet you! Are you from around here?!"

Tori frowned, finding her question a bit odd. "Yeah, I'm live in Gastown."

Elena widen her eyes. She left her briefcase over the couch. "How are you two dealing with, you know." Now she was even more confused. The secretary took out a pile of files. "Can I leave these in his office?"

"Yeah sure..." Tori said. Elena walked away, she had been over Beck's apartment a few times. To drop files and figure out some scheduling emergencies, so she knew where everything was. By everything she meant the office, and front door. Her visits were always short, and strictly for work. "What did you mean by 'you know'?" She asked, following the secretary.

"With the distance and all..." She began organizing the papers on the table. "The only reason why I'm not going to Chicago, it's because I don't think I can't handle being away from my husband."

"Chicago?"

Elena froze. She had said too much. She slowly looked up at Tori, if Beck wasn't away she would surely lose her job for it. Two years working for him, never saying a word. Now that she did, she screwed up. She grabbed her briefcase, anxious. "I should go." She walked pass Tori, heading to the front door.

"Wait!" Tori said, chasing after her. She held the door, not letting Elena out. "Is he moving? To Chicago?"

She took a deep breath, with a sorrowful look. "About a month and a half ago, was promoted. He's going to work as a CEO, in Chicago." Tori moved away from the door, in shock. "I'm sorry." She said, before walking out.

Beck woke up half past eleven. The bed was empty, but Tori's things were still thrown around the room. He slowly got up, and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on some proper clothes. He combed his hair, and put on contacts. He looked out the window, it was a nice sunny morning. He walked out of his bedroom, looking for her.

"You're moving to Chicago?"

He stopped by the door frame. "Fuck..."

"When?" She asked, trying to keep it together. He ran his fingers through his hair, silent. "When?!"

"In four weeks." He walked towards her, sitting down beside her. She was stiff, looking straight ahead. She couldn't bear to look at him. "I had completely forgot about it... I didn't think thing would go this far between us... I-I'm sorry."

"Don't." She said, getting up. "Don't say you're sorry! You knew you were moving away! You knew this... Us! You knew we were going to end!"

He got up, and she took a step back. "Let me explain-"

"No!" She breathed out, trying not to yell. "I don't want to hear it. I think..." Silence took over for a couple of minutes. Tori breathed fast, thoughts rushing through her mind. What good was it to be with him for four weeks, and then break up? It was simply going to put off her suffering. Long distance relationships are a myth, at least that's what she believed. "I can't do this, Beck."

"What?!"

"I can't be with you for four weeks! I can't love you, everyday, and then lose you. I can't handle that!"

She rushed towards his room, and into his closet. He went after her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my things." She strapped the gym bag on her shoulder.

As she was about to go out the door, Beck held her arm. "I'm not going to let you go."

She looked at him, frustrated. "You have to."

"I love you." He said, and her eyes filled up with tears. "We can make it work."

The gym bag fell off her shoulder. "We can't."

He let go of her arm. "Trust me, trust us."

A tear ran down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her. "I can't lose you." She said, with her head against his chest.

He slightly pulled away, looking down at her. "We going to make it work, believe me." He kissed her softly. "I love you." He said, once more.

She rested her forehead against his. "Then love me slowly." She told him, before kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p>AN: A little bit of drama for you guys! I hope you liked this. PLEASE REVIEW!

- Kiribati


	8. Chapter 1-2

The next three weeks that followed flew by. The couple stayed together for almost every minute, of everyday. Tori would wake up early, workout and come back to prepare breakfast. She tried making him eat healthy, but at the end he just rather eat sugary cereal. Beck would stay in bed until she was ready to eat, he read the paper in silence, and she hummed to random songs. Afterwards, they dressed up to go out. On lazy days, they would lay in bed until lunch time. Watch movies, and talk about whatever was on their minds that day. Sometimes, they ended up talking about the future. Tori cried, and Beck tried to promise her they would be okay. They made love.

During the afternoon, Beck always found something different for them to do. They went to the anthropology museum to grant Tori's wishes, and whale watching in Victoria Island. On the evenings, they drank fine wine and watched movies at home. They made love again. They switched between their houses every couple of days. Tori rather stay at his, because of all the luxuries. Beck rather stay at hers, because it felt like more of a home.

On a couple of days, they went to parties. The first one was in an small apartment downtown, hosted by Tori's first roommate. There were no than thirty guests, more than Beck was disappointed that there wasn't any whiskey, but the nachos were good. He stayed close to Tori the entire night, without talking much. He felt out of place. Everyone behaved like they were six, or even ten years younger. Straight our of college - or never have studied at one - complaining about low salaries and bad bosses. They were all up to the latest TV-shows, and bought their clothes at thrift shops. Tori blended in easily. Though he noticed she clearly looked older. Like she had lived through more. They left the party four hours later, arriving home as the sun rose.

The second one was at Mr. Harrie's house, or better yet, mansion. Beck told her about how the women dressed, and she figured she had to buy appropriate clothes. Beck went with her to pay for it, against her will. They stopped at a few stores, until deciding to go to a personal shopper. Tori had no idea what high class millionaires wore, and her boyfriend was beginning to get bored. She went to a designer store, and walked out with a knee length black skirt. A white silk shirt tucked in, and a blazer. He bought her a white-gold necklace with a black diamond - which was a surprise - and for shoes she wore the MiuMiu shoes she already owned. She tied her hair in a low, messy bun. Her makeup was simple and neat. She tried her hardest to look conservative and responsible. Even though her best efforts seemed to go to waste. As soon as they arrived, all eyes were on her.

It took a while for her to understand why. She understood the men, they exhaled the same emotions as the ones she used to dance for. Except in quick glances when their wives weren't looking. As the first couple of champagne glasses went by, she finally realized why she felt as if she was being burned. They were all intimidated by her. Their behaviour was just like the girls that danced with her. She was the most attractive, and had the one thing all those woman wanted: youth. It had never crossed Tori's mind that strippers, and multi-millionaires would have so much in common.

Beck introduced his girlfriend to the house owners, and was relief when Mr. Ha- Steve didn't recognize her. Cocktails were served, and Tori asked the waiter for a glass of brandy. A men in a navy suit talked about finances, and his wife about the kids. She smiled politely, taking more and more sips of her drink. She couldn't be any more bored. The deserts buffet opened, and suddenly all the men left the room. Beck had warned Tori they would - to play billiard and talk about their mistresses. The woman stayed at the grand living room, eating french pastries and complaining about their husbands. Not that particular day, though.

Tori sat down on the couch, as the women snuck up on her. Before she realized it, they were all around her. Asking her questions and eating tiramisu. They watched her as if she was fresh meat. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a singer." Tori said, overwhelmed by the looks of envy and despair.

"A singer?!" Another one exclaimed. "How did you manage to land Beck?"

"Beck and I have known each other for a long time." She told them, short and dry. She began to get over their curiosity.

"I'm sure that tiny figure of yours helped!" Another one, with lipstick on her teeth said. "You sure are moving to Chicago with him, aren't you?" Tori sigh. "Because how else are you keeping your eyes o him? Some other twenty year old will steal him away."

She opened her mouth to answer, ready to tell each of them to screw themselves. Her phone rang interrupting her foul thoughts. The name 'Roger' read on the screen. Tori took a deep breath. "Will you ladies give me a moment?"

She grabbed her purse and walked away. She heard them whispering behind her, and couldn't care less. She headed out the backyard. There were kids and teenagers there. As soon as the families walked in, they split up. "What do you want?"

_"Whoa! Don't go rude on me, sweetheart."_ He said.

"What is it?" Tori insisted.

_"Fine, you're in a bad mood."_ He inhaled. _"Lisa, baby. We need you."_

Tori flinched at the sound of her stage name. There were few people at 'The Avenue' who knew her real name, and she hardly ever heard it. She spent years working there, being known only as Lisa. It felt like decades had passed since she left. "Why?"

_"Some of the customers are asking for you. Boss says we're losing money."_

Tori smiled. "Is Venus not taking care of them? I thought she could handle the midnight show!"

She heard Roger exhaling the cigarette. "_Venus is old news, gone. Some business men tried somethin' and it scared her off._" He inhaled again. _"She wasn't going to last much anyway. She did blow like crazy. Her nose bled and it wasn't pretty."_ Tori stayed silent, wanting to hear more of it. _"Lisa, honey. Midnight is yours if you want it."_

"I'll think about it." Was all she said, before hanging up. Of course she was going to take the job back, but se wanted Roger to suffer for a while.

She leaned against the house, watching the young ones. There were dozens of them, from ages one to eighteen. None old enough to mix with their parents. There were nannies all around, in white uniforms kneeling next to the small ones. The teenagers were dressed in bandage dresses, and white pants. They sat in a group by the pool, hiding a bottle of champagne and holding hands. They took of their promise rings, and went inside one of the many guest bedrooms. Heirs dating heirs, creating new empires.

"Are you dreading this?" Tori jumped, looking behind her. She found her boyfriend with an easy smile, smelling like cigars.

"Just a little bit." She told him, smiling.

He held her hand. "If we leave now, Steve won't notice."

Tori smiled. They left the party straight to his apartment. Watched a movie, drank wine. Made fun of the people they were with earlier. They made love.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I hope you guys liked this. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I really hate getting one or two reviews. I know people have told me to not base my writing on the number of reviews I get, but how else would I know what you think of my story? Also I have an **announcement.** This is my last Bori story ever. I am re-writing some of my old stories, such as Fix Me and I plan on starting to re-write Back In Time. But this is for sure my last original. I just thought I should let the few of you who still seem to like Bori know. Love,

- Kiribati


	9. Chapter 2-2

Morning rose, and Tori's alarm soon went off. She got up, and took a quick shower to wake up. Got dressed, and went out. Instead of running ten miles like she was used to, she was going to the doctor. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days, and Tylenol wasn't helping. She felt sick, and light-headed. There was a flu spreading around town, and she was afraid she might have caught it. She needed to be healthy, and perfect before going back to 'The Avenue'.

Beck woke up after noon. He got a message from Tori, saying she wasn't going to be able to make it to lunch. He slept for another hour. When he finally found the strength to get up, he went straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge looking for food, but it seemed like nothing was edible. There were green foods for Tori, and a pizza that looked like it was three weeks old.

He went back to his room, and changed into decent clothes. He grabbed his keys, and went out. He drove by an '_A&W'_, and decided to eat fast-food for lunch. He asked for the biggest combo. A large burger, large fries and fried chicken. If Tori was with him, she would have told him that food was going to give him a heart attack. He enjoyed being able to fried food, without her nagging on him. He glanced over at the passenger's seat. He also missed her head on his shoulder while he drove, even if she was complaining about his food.

He missed her after one morning. He couldn't imagine how he would feel after weeks, and being in two separate countries.

Going back to his apartment, he carried the bag of food with him. He walked in, looking around. The apartment which was big, now looked even bigger. Everything he owned, and was taking to Chicago was packed in boxes. His clothes, magazines, and a few other miscellaneous items. Like the silk sheets on his bed, and the single photo album Tori had given him. Almost all of the furniture had been sold, or given to his cousins. Every time he moved houses, he called his family to wipe out the place. It was the only reason why they ever saw each other. Everything left behind - which wasn't much - he sold. Every room was empty, except from his bedroom and kitchen. He only allowed his cousins to take the things in those, after he moved out.

He ate slowly on the counter, reading the paper. He later took a shower, and a long nap. He woke up half past six, and worried about Tori. He hadn't heard a work from her since morning. He grabbed his phone, and called her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey...Sorry I haven't called all day."

He rubbed his eyes, tired. "It's okay. Come over, I have fast-food leftovers."

"Ew." She said, and he chuckled.

"I'll order some Thai."

"Sounds good."

"Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?"

She was short, and quick. "No need, I'm already on the bus. Love you."

He answered her back, but she had already hanged up. He didn't think much of it. He got up, and went his way to find the Thai restaurant number. He finished ordering the food as she walked in.

They sat down on his bed, since he no longer had a couch. They watched the beginning of an Oscar nominee movie Beck had rented. He was loving it, she wasn't paying attention to it. After forty minutes, the food arrived. They got up, he paid the delivery man and she set the table. He walked back in with the food.

"The movie is good, isn't?" He began, and she nodded. "The writing is amazing, and the scenario-"

She took a deep breath, and interrupted him. "I have to tell you something."

He didn't hear her. "Even the soundtrack is good! Which to me is fundamental!" She tried again, once more failing. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Beck!" He looked up at her, surprised by her tone of voice. "I have to tell you something." She said, interrupting him.

He looked at her, finally realizing something was wrong. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which was rare. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she had bags under her eyes. He felt shitty for not noticing it. "Are you okay?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"I..." She looked down. "I'm pregnant."

Tori looked back up at him, as he sat still. He looked like he was about to drop dead. "Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor today." He now turned desperate, an emotion unfamiliar to himself. She didn't know what to expect, or do. So she fell in the clichés. "You don't need to stay... I can take care of it on my own and..." Her eyes filled with tears as she told him those lies. Of course she needed him with her. She wouldn't be able to afford any of the medical bills without a job, a job based on her body. It would be months before she could go back to the club. If they were to take her back, which she found unlikely. "Beck please, say something."

"Holy shit." Was all he could get out. He got up from the chair, and walked around the empty dining room. "Fuck.. He had no words for it. He wasn't ready to have a child, raise the kid and be a father. "I don't know what to say." He looked at her.

"I didn't want this either." She mumbled. "I've been looking for clinics. I can end it, Beck."

"Don't even go there!" Beck said, in a strong tone of voice. He took a deep breath. "You're not going to get an abortion."

"I don't want to raise a child!" She yelled, tears running down her face. "I don't want to lose my job! This is not what I planned!"

"Of course we didn't plan it! But we have to deal with the consequences!"

She got up from the chair. "It's my body!" She yelled.

"It's OUR kid!" Beck shot back. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to think." He walked out, and Tori stayed in place. Hearing the front door bang shut. She fell back on the chair, sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 3-2

_"'It's OUR kid!'_

_The front door banged shut._

_She sobbed."_

Tori sat on his bed. During the past hour, she had cleaned the dishes and the table. Prepared a dessert for herself, and eaten it. She watched the late night news, and a Late Night talk show. All of that, while crying. She was crying, and counting the minutes since Beck had left.

She liked to think that, eventually, he would talk to her. Show up at the door, and say something... Anything. It was his apartment after all. She sigh, looking around. The place was empty, he could leave and never come back if he wanted to. Buy new clothes, and live happily in Chicago. Leave her alone to take care of the pregnancy. As after as she knew, he could be on a plane that exact second. She was the only thing holding him in Vancouver, and now...

She cried harder. Her mind wandering back to the day she had.

It was half past eleven, when she left the doctor's office. She had her hand resting on her stomach, as she walked to the skytrain station. She sat on the single seat on the back, staring out the window. It took ten minutes until arriving at her stop, but she didn't have the strength to get up and go. Instead she stayed, looking out the window. Like somehow, it would give her answer. She was four weeks pregnant. If she wanted to end it, she would have to do it soon. If she wanted to end it... She wouldn't have to tell Beck about any of it.

She was still at the train, when her phone rang. It was Beck, asking her to come over. By then, she had made up her mind. To keep the pregnancy a secret, go back to her old job and continue with her life. Needless to say she was shocked when laying eyes on him, and her mind and body ached for her to say the truth. Now she wished she hadn't.

She jumped on the bed, as the bedroom door suddenly opened. "Alright." Beck said, walking in.

"Be-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Let me talk first." He stood in front of her, looking down. For a few seconds he stayed in place, before sitting down. "I thought about it a lot." Her heart raced fast as her mind was. She wasn't even crying anymore. "I'm all in." Tori glared at him, stunned. "We're thirty years old, we can raise a kid."

"What about the distance?" Tori said, with a shaky voice. "I can't fly to Chicago every time the child wants to see you."

"You won't have to." He said, calmly. "Come to Chicago with me. Marry me." He cupped her cheek, kissing her. "I love you. I don't see why we can't raise a kid, start a life together."

He took out a ring, and it was too big. She didn't care. "Y-yes!"

The next morning Beck woke up at seven. He turned off his fiance's alarm. He watched her sleep peacefully, with bags under her eyes and messy hair. He smiled, and walked out. He stared out at the English Bay, it was rainy day. He thought about how he was feeling, and how he should be feeling. He should be desperate, looking to escape. Accepting the inevitable future with the woman he got pregnant, dreading it.

He felt hope. The future began to make more sense, and became clear. He wanted to skip to their wedding, and then skip to the birth. He wanted their life to begin, to move in with her. Look for good schools, and buy a crib. Even the thought of wiping diapers sounded nice. He suddenly realized, he wasn't going to feel alone anymore. He wasn't going to wake up alone, eat alone, and watch TV alone. He was going to build a family.

The rain poured down his window. He walked inside his office, and opened his suitcase. He sat down on the floor, and used the cardboard box as a table. Opening his laptop, and sighing. For the first time in years he felt inspired, words ran through his mind. He wrote a poem, entitled 'Her'. It was cliché, but he didn't pay too much attention to titles. When Tori woke up, he read it to her. She told him she would never get tired of listening to it. He said it was just for her, a secret between the two of them.

After lunch they called their parents. While the reactions were similar, they were also completely different. Holly and David Vega were ecstatic. She wanted to know all of the details about the wedding, and he wanted to meet men who was marrying his daughter. Her sister, Trina, cried when learning that Beck was a millionaire, and asked if he had a single friend. The couple kept the pregnancy to themselves. Beck's parents were also happy. They talked to Tori on the phone, and were very polite. Mrs. Oliver told them she wanted grandkids, and asked if he was going to be on Forbes that year. Since she had already bought a new frame, though she would gladly throw it away.

Since Tori only had a week to pack all of her things, they decided to postpone the wedding. After they settled in Chicago, they would comeback for the weekend and have the ceremony. On that same weekend, they went to the local courthouse and signed the papers. Only their families showed up, and the couple was relieved to see that everyone got along. Both their Mothers agreed they should do a religious ceremony, but neither Beck or Tori worried about that. They were already satisfied with the rings on their fingers, and the future ahead of them.

* * *

><p>AN: It was a short chapter, I know. I'll try to write more on the next one,** PLEASE REVIEW.** Love,

- Kiribati


	11. Chapter 4-2

_"L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N._  
><em>You've got more than money and sense, my friend<em>  
><em>You've got heart and you go in your own way"<em>

It was a little after ten A.M when Beck walked in the Trump Tower. With gel on his hair, and a suitcase on his hand. His new suit was tailored to perfection. His shoes had been shined the previous day, and his beard shaved. The people who knew who he was - which was almost everyone - greeted him. The ones who didn't, stared. They wondered who he was. He carried confidence, which grew bigger with every step. He was on top of the food chain. Making more money, and having more power than anyone else.

The elevator doors opened, and he greeted his co-workers with a smile. His assistant got up as soon as she spotted him. With notes on her table, and dozens of things to inform him of. Contracts and meetings that never seemed to end. "Good morning, Mr. Oliver."

"Good morning, Monica. What good news do you have for me today?" He asked, ironically.

Monica had dark skin, that glowed under the sun. He hair was deep brown, and waved perfectly down her back. She had a guitar-shaped body, and long legs. She always wore high heels, and tight skirts. She carried almost as much confidence as her boss, and had a reputation of flirting with every person she met. She charmed away even the most committed men in the building. Beck thought she was the most stereotypical assistant to apply for the job. It felt almost as if the company had picked her out of a soft-porn movie. Not that he was complaining. However, her flirtatious abilities had never affected him. After seven months of marriage, he still found himself terribly in love with his wife.

He sat down on the clear glass table, while being bombarded with things to do. He stared at the picture frame, next to his laptop. The photo was from his wedding day - the one with the party. They held hands, walking out of the chapel. Beck could still his trembling fingers, waiting for her to enter the chapel.

The wedding was held a month after they moved in to Chicago. Tori named what she wanted, and Beck called in some favours to get it. They booked a luxurious hotel, that his Mother insisted on. There were white peonies, and macaroon towers. The waiters were dressed in old fashioned uniforms, and served champagne all night. Her and His Mothers cried throughout the entire ceremony, for different reasons. Mrs. Vega cried because she couldn't believe her daughter was getting a fancy wedding, and a happy ending. Mrs. Oliver cried, because she knew after marriage the next step were grandkids.

Tori's dress was white, in a mermaid cut. A heart-shaped top, and crystals on her veil. Her maid of honor was her sister, Trina. The single bridesmaid was her niece, Thabata. The both of them wore lavender dresses, draped at the bottom. There were flowers on their hairs, and smiles on their faces. The bouquet was thrown a little before midnight, Trina chased it, but it ended up on Mrs. Harries hand. She and her husband were dressed like royalty, standing out in the crowd. They looked down on everyone inside, and looked only after the drinks. He drank so much, he passed out on the chair.

They didn't have a honeymoon. Hours after the wedding, they flew back to Chicago. The gifts were being transported by a moving company, and arrived three days after them. Tori missed Vancouver, being close to her family. Knowing where everything was. She missed feeling at home. She could tell her husband felt differently. He loved it, being CEO. It made up for all the down lows their new life could have.

Their new house was big. It had three stories, without counting the basement. There were two suits, and a master bedroom. There were two living rooms and dining rooms - One formal, and another informal. There were a two big offices, Beck's was clean and practical. It looked almost identical to the one back in Vancouver, except it didn't have a view to the english bay. Tori's was colorful, with a pink couch and white wood table. There was every craft material she could possibly need, and a sewing machine. The backyard had beautiful landscaping. A big pool, and a jacuzzi. There was a small fountain, where birds drank water. And a lounge and barbecue area. Everything looked straight out of a magazine.

Tori woke up after her husband. It was like that now. He left for work, and she hung around at home. Everyday was the same. She would wake up, and do house chores. She cleaned her bedroom, and did laundry. She went to the store when in need, and cooked lunch. One vegetarian for herself, and another one for her husband. She had learned to tolerate the things he ate, and even cook them from time to time. On most days though, she ordered take-out meat for him. She then did the dishes, and went back to where she started. With absolutely nothing to do. She always looked online, for new craft projects. But there were only so many friendship bracelets one could do before getting bored.

The first few months hadn't been so bad. Actually, she was beginning to like her new life. On the mornings she did the house chores, and ate breakfast. Then she would go to the gym, everyday. She took dance classes, and spinning. She worked out for hours, with light weight because of the baby. But still, she made friends. Went out to lunch with them, and looked forward to it everyday.

Now she was eight months pregnant, with a huge belly. Her doctor told her not to do any kind of heavy exercise, and rest as much as possible. Beck had even hired a maid, to do most of the things for her. So she laid in bed, watched TV and slept. Tori hated being pregnant. Not that particular day, though. She woke up at dawn, and zipped up her bags. The driver got them for her, ad put them all in the trunk of the car. He helped her down the stairs, as she called her husband. He had an emergency meeting at the tower, and wasn't able to take her. They said their goodbyes through a small screen.

Trina picked her up from the airport. She had recently moved to Vancouver, and was in love. She met one of Beck's co-workers at the wedding, six months later they tied the knot. Not only she was in love with her husband, she was also in love with the city. Every snow mountain was worth a picture. Tori breathed in the Canadian air, with a smile on her face. She missed the high teenagers at Granville street, and old couples at Stanley Park. She missed knowing the name of every street, and the rout of every bus. There was a small part of her, that even missed 'The Avenue'.

When arriving at Trina's house, she was greeted by her parents. They had also flown in, to be there when the baby came. She hugged her parents, with tears on her eyes. "I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed, as her father cupped her stomach. "She's kicking." Tori said. "She knows her grandfather's here."

David smiled. Hugging her daughter once more. They all went out for dinner, and came back early for Tori to rest. As she took a shower, she thought about her past life. How she spent a couple of year without talking to her parents even once. Two years of her life wasted, when she felt nothing but pain. Now she was surrounded by love, everywhere. A life with a purpose, and future.

A little after ten, she began to crave tea. She got up from the bed, and slowly walked to the kitchen. "Can't sleep?" Her father asked her, as she entered.

He sat down on the counter, in his pajama set. Drinking a cup of hot milk. "I just need to drink some tea." She told him. He got up, and motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was told.

"What kind do you want?" He asked her, showing the option. She opted for the sweetest one. "You mother couldn't stand tea when she was pregnant. It made her nauseous like you wouldn't believe. Trina too."

Tori chuckled. "I've always been a little different." He nodded his head, agreeing. "Could you help me out with something?" She asked.

"Of course." He left the tea kettle heating up.

"Beck and I are having trouble with names." She caressed the baby bump. "We can't find a name that we both really like."

He sat down in front of her. "I've always liked the name Jasmine." He said, taking his daughters hand. "Initially we were going to name you that, but your mother wanted to keep the 'T'. To match Trina."

Tori rolled her eyes, with an easy smile. That sounded exactly like something her Mom would do. "Jasmin Oliver." She said. "I love it."

He turned back to the stove, and finished preparing the tea. He knew just how she like it. With one sugar cube, and a little bit of milk. "You seem happy." He told her. "I haven't seen you like this in... Years."

Tori sipped the hot beverage. "I am." She didn't have to lie this time.

She could complain about Chicago, and being bored. How her life wasn't perfect, and exactly like she had imagined. But she was happy, that she couldn't deny. "Then I have done my job."They stayed up for another hour, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He hugged her before they went separate ways. Tori slept peacefully.

The next couple of days that followed were a bliss. Until it happened.

The Vega's rushed in to the hospital, in the middle of the night. Holly unable to say a single word. Trina crying on the doctor's feet. Tori shocked, trying to make sense out of the situation. The doctor talked to them on the waiting room, but they couldn't understand the words he was saying. No one saw it coming, much less David Vega. Who now lied in a cold table. His body covered by a green sheet.

His chart said he had cardiac arrest while sleeping. Loss of heart function. It occurs when the electrical system to the heart malfunctions and suddenly becomes very irregular. The heart beats dangerously fast. The ventricles flutter, and blood is not delivered to the body. Death follows unless the patient receives emergency treatment right away. David was asleep, dreaming in his own world. He couldn't have called a doctor even if he wanted to. Trina's daughter read the chart, over and over again. Trying to understand why that had happened to her grandfather. Why there wasn't anything they could do to save him.

The four of them left the hospital, with bloated eyes and broken hearts.

_"On my last night on earth, I won't look to the sky  
>Just breathe in the air and blink in the light<br>On my last night on earth, I'll pay a high price  
>To have no regrets and be done with my life"<br>_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, so yeah... This is a chapter. **I would love for you to leave a review. **Disclaimer: The song is L.I.F. .E.S.O.N by Noah and the Whale, but I bet y'all knew that already.

- Kiribati


	12. PART III - A NEW LIFE

**PART III - A New Life**

The funeral was held in Los Angeles. Two weeks before baby Jasmin was born. Tori and Trina took care of her mother, and convinced her to move to Vancouver. Without her husband, there was nothing left in California for them. They agreed on taking their mother in, and that she would live with Trina. Since Tori was in Chicago, about to have a new baby. Trina and her daughter would be able to give Holly a better environment. Even Trina's new husband, agreed that it was for the best.

Mrs. Vega hadn't spoken a single word since her husband went cold. She cooked, watched TV and took showers. But she didn't speak anymore. No one would listen, like her husband used to. She spent her days inside the house, never going out. Tori brought her daughter over, and it was the only thing that got a reaction from her. On a Tuesday, Holly even smiled. When nobody was looking, she rocked her granddaughter back and forth, and hummed songs. The baby slept quickly in her arms.

A few weeks later, Beck and Tori went back to Chicago. It pained Tori to leave her Mother like that, but she couldn't stand to stay in Trina's house another day. She had forgotten how awful it was, when they were both teenagers living in the same house. They settled in with the new baby, relieved to know she wasn't one of the bad ones. Jasmin barely ever cried, and slept all day.

It didn't take long, before they realized it was to make up for everything else happening in their lives.

Beck was hardly ever home, and when he was, he was occupied with conference calls in his office. Tori took up her old activities, adding taking care of her daughter. That was so good, wasn't any work. She almost wished she was a difficult baby, who cried all the time. Just to occupy herself with something.

It was four A.M when Jazz began to cry. Tori got up from the bed, worried. That hardly ever happened. She picked her up, and rocked her back and forth. Nothing seemed to help. She quickly remember her wish, and regretted it. The sound of her daughter crying wasn't something to waste her time on. It sounded like a nightmare. "It's alright, baby." Tori said, in a soft voice. "Why are you crying?"

A few minutes later, the house phone started ringing. Beck woke up, and got up to find it. He figured it was most likely an emergency at work, from Japan or something. In his position, he had no timezone. He had to be ready, and awake to answer anyone from anywhere. He rushed over to the wall, and picked it up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Beck, it's Trina." He frowned, why would his wife's sister call at such time. "I have to talk to Tori."

"Yeah... One sec." He left the phone hanging, and made his way to his daughter's room. "Babe, Trina's on the phone."

Her heart started to beat faster. Why would she be calling in the middle of the night? She walked towards Beck, and handed his Jasmin. He smiled, looking down at her. Also speaking to her, and rocking back and forth. She still cried.

"Trina? What's wrong?" Tori asked, as soon as she picked up.

"Mom." She said, in a shaky voice. "She overdosed on Lexapro. I took her to the hospital and she's awake now. "

Tori widen her eyes, her heart sinking lower into her chest. "What?"

"She's okay now, but the doctor's are keeping her on psych for a couple of days." Tori's hands trembled, she felt dizzy. "I need you here, with her."

"I'll get on the first flight." Tori said.

Three hours later Tori left to go to the airport. Jasmin, given her age couldn't fly yet. Tori cried for ten minutes in the taxi after leaving her for the first time. She knew her husband loved her, and could take care of her. She didn't know if he would, in the middle of a call with a businessmen from Sweden. Beck dropped her off, with his child on the safe seat. "Say goodbye to Mommy!" He said, even though she slept deeply.

Tori smiled. "I love you both." She said, before walking inside.

At ten A.M Beck walked in his office. It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to be surrounded with everyone women on that floor. They held her small hands, and tickled her. Talked down at her with sweet voices and tried to get a reaction. Jasmin didn't even wake up.

"She's so adorable." Monica said, playing with the little fingers. "Is she always this calm?" She asked, looking up her boss.

He nodded, distracted. "Pretty much." He looked down at his watch. "Monica will you take care of her for me, I have a conference call with Finland."

"Of course, sir." He passed her on to her, and walked inside his office.

Monica wasn't particularly fond of babies. Except when they were in their father's laps. She tried to spot her boss across the clear glass door, though it was so big she couldn't see him. She smiled at the other girls, talking about the baby on her arms. She was cute, and calm. She looked just like her mother. Even at such young age, the color of her skin, and shape of her nose gave it away. The eyes were dark like hers too. After what it felt like four hours of baby talk passed, she took a step away from the women.

"Alright ladies, let me get back to work." She said, and walked towards her boss's office. She knocked on his door, and peeked in. The call had ended.

"Perfect timing." He said. "I need you to copy these files, and send them to Thomas. Tell him I have bad news." She nodded, and left the baby on its trolley. "Oh, and did you find a nanny?"

"Not yet." She straightened her blouse, pulling it down. Beck's eyes glanced at her cleavage, then back at his work. "I did find a nursery, wold that work for you, sir?"

"Check the credentials, and let me know. Thank you."

She walked out, and he went over to his daughter. "You are so adorable." He said, gingerly stroking her head. "Why can't I find you a nanny?"

His computer rang, with a new call from his partners. He let out a tired sigh. He sat down and answered it, leaving his kid in the trolley. He thanked a god he didn't believe, and genetics for her relaxed temper.

Tori stood next to her mother's bed. She had gotten to Vancouver a couple of hours before. She left her things at the hotel, and went straight to the hospital. When she arrived, Trina read on the chair and her mother slept. After a few minutes inside, Tori finally broke the silence. "What was she thinking?"

Trina closed the magazine. "Probably about Dad."

They both jumped when Holly awoke. "I just wanted to get some sleep."

"Mom?!" The oldest said, astonished. "You spoke!"

"Of course I spoke, you didn't think I had gone mute." She rolled over to face her youngest. "Where's Jasmin?"

"I left her with Beck, in Chicago."

Holly turned back around, closing her mouth. Before any of them could say anything else, she fell back asleep.

They walked out of the room. "She spoke." Trina said, with tears on her eyes. "After months, you come home, and she speaks." She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "You can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't leave?!" Tori asked.

"You have to bring Jasmin, and stay with Mom for a while." She looked desperate. "Do you know what it's like to live with her like that? Never getting out of the house, without saying a single word! Unemotional. It's like torture."

She nodded, unable to say no. "Alright, I'll call Beck and tell him to come."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	13. Chapter 1-3

Tori sat on the living room couch, next to her mother. On the TV, a man talked about the weather. He predicted rain, and cold. She checked her phone for Chicago's weather: Sunny and windy. "It looks like spring is coming late this year." Tori said, trying to make conversation.

Her mother shifted on the chair, before getting up. "I'm gonna go check on Jasmin."

Her daughter's eyes followed her until she disappeared down the hallway. She turned back to the television, thinking about the past weeks. She had been going back and forth from Chicago, only seeing her husband every three days or so. She avoided her big sister as much as possible, and missed Beck. All the time. After a week sleeping in a hotel, and spending her days at Trina's, she decided to buy her Mother a house.

It took her a month to find a small, two story one. It had a small backyard, and no garage. The nearest sky-train station was five minutes away, as was a bus stop. Perfect for a depressed lady, who didn't drive anymore. She convinced her mother to buy it. Moved all of her unpacked things from Trina's place, to the new one. She helped her Mom decorate it. Hung the frames, placed the television, and began a small vegetable garden. She built her a home.

Being apart from her two daughters, reminded Holly Vega that she was still a person. That life kept moving, no matter how she felt. She joined a church three blocks away from her house, and found comfort in faith. Her granddaughters gave her love, and happiness. Watching Tori and Trina build her lives, gave her hope. She still didn't speak much, or expressed her feelings. She donated the king-sized bed she used to share with her husband, and bought a twin-size. Looking at an empty space next to her, it still hurt too much.

She stayed there for a week straight, the longest without Beck. She had lunch with her family everyday, and her Mom helped with Jasmin. She felt more at home there, than she had ever felt in Chicago. The warmth of being surrounded by people you loved. Surrounded by people, instead of being confined in a house. On a couple of occasions, she bought cigarettes. Light them up, and smelled the smoke. She wanted to inhale, the toxins felt better than a hug. Not once they touched her lips.

Her mother came back with Jazz on her lap. She smiled down at her. "You are so precious." She said, sitting down on the sofa.

It was a Saturday evening, and she hadn't seen her husband in four days. He would arrive on the next day, around lunch time. She was excited for him to come back, but once again she found herself relying on him to be happy. She decided to visit the past. "I think I'm going to see some friends." She told her Mom. "Are you okay to take care of her?"

"Yes." She said. "Go, have fun."

Tori went inside the guest room, which was now her room. Changed into nice-fitting clothes, and did her makeup. Instead of taking her car, she decided to take the bus. It would take longer, but it felt right.

A group of college kids sat on the ground. They had cheap beer, and drunk smiles. She smiled at them, and they cheered. Called her 'sexy' as she walked by. She felt a bittersweet sting. The security guard greeted her with excitement. Asked her about life, and told her about his own. He called her Lisa, and she started acting like her. Confident, young, and alive.

A few seconds before she walked in, she heard a familiar voice. "Lisa?! Baby!" The barmen yelled. He jumped over the bar, and hugged her. "This place isn't the same without you here."

She smiled. "I figured that would happen."

"Can I pour you some brandy?" They walked towards the bar.

"I can't." She sat down on the bar-stool. Next to her, a fifty-year-old men took off his wedding ring. She lifted her hand, showing him hers.

"C'mon, it'll be on the house. For old times sake!"

"I really can't." She smiled. "I'm breastfeeding."

He widen his eyes. "Wow!" He nodded, turning back to the bar. "A virgin-bloody-mary coming right up!"

She spun on the stool, and watched the stage. She didn't recognize the girl dancing. She looked around to find the men who sent her away, then begged her to comeback. He was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged. He was probably screwing some new girl in his office.

"LISA?!" She opened an ear-to-ear smile as a blonde girl, with glitter on her body came her way. She wore silver panties, and stars over her nipples.

"Ferrari?!" She said, excited. "How are you?!"

The girl hugged her, leaving glitter stains on Tori's blouse. "I'm here, dancing! The same old thing. How are you?!"

Tori was handed her drink. The barmen leaned over the counter. "Three words for you. Virgin-bloody-mary."

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "You look pregnant at all!"

Tori chuckled. "I'm breastfeeding."

The girl nodded. "We have to have lunch, and talk! How's tomorrow for you?!"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect."

The hugged her one more time, before going up the stage. Tori looked around, and took a sip off her drink. It took a few seconds for her to realize, that she felt happier among naked girls and sweaty men, than she did in a big suburban house in Illinois.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 2-3

At first travelling back and forth wasn't so bad. Beck thought. He missed his family, but it was bearable. Now, after a month, he cringed when hearing the word 'plane'. Rolled his eye every time someone told him to fasten seatbelt. If the plane crashed, the seatbelt wouldn't make a difference. The flight-attendant would then tell him they were meant for turbulence. He still wondered. What if a person was on the bathroom during the turbulence? There would be no seatbelts there. He even came up with a sign: Don't go to the bathroom, or you are doomed!

He would usually fall asleep right after that thinking process.

Beck arrived at noon. He ate a big-mac at the airport, before taking a cab to Holly's house. He didn't want to risk having to eat whatever she had cooked. If it turned out to be good - not lettuce tasting - he always had room for more food. On the car he fixed his tie, and threw a piece of gum in his mouth. Tori wasn't a fan of McDonald's breath.

In half an hour, he drove into the suburbs of his hometown. The sky was cloudy, and there were crows flying around. A typical day in Vancouver, looked similar to a Hitchcock movie. His phone rang, and a crow flew in front of the car. "Hello."

"Hi!" Tori said, on the other side of the line.

"I am currently five minutes away from you." He told her.

"Right, about that." He frowned. "I'm not gonna make it to lunch."

"What? Why?" He asked, frustrated. He wasn't going to spend an afternoon with Holly.

"I made plans with a friend from The Avenue, I'm sorry."

He didn't like the thought of her going back to that place. "What am I supposed to do all day?" He had flown two thousand, eight hundred, and thirty-four kilometers to see his mother-in-law.

"Visit your mother! Take Jasmin out for a stroll... Call Steve. You'll figure something out." He could hear a girl calling her name. "Okay, I have to go now. I love you, bye!"

"Love you too." He said, annoyed.

Tori wore black pants and high heels. Her recently cut hair fell on her shoulders. Her shirt had a low cleavage, which she liked. She wanted to enjoy the big boobs while she still had them. They were the only good thing about breastfeeding.

Ferrari sat on a table for two, and drank white wine. She wore a tight, designer dress. With high heels and black tights. She smiled as her friend walked in. "Lisa! Hi!" Tori smiled, and waved back. She sat down in front of her. "You look amazing!"

"You too, it's nice to see you in clothes that aren't silver." Ferrari chuckled.

"I don't think you can call what I wear clothing." She flipped her hair back. "I have some news to tell you." Tori waited for her to speak. "I'm quitting The Avenue."

"That's great!" A waiter came over, and poured water on her glass. She ordered a lemonade.

"I know." She took a sip off the wine. "I'm using my savings to start a dance studio."

"Wow! Tell me the details!" She was legitimately excited for her friend. Not a lot of girls made it out okay. They usually got fired, or pregnant. Tori thought about the reason why she left, a mixture of both. At least she had found a man who loved her.

"The store is in commercial drive, I bought two weeks a go. It's near a bus-stop, and a parking lot. It's not huge, but it's big enough." She showed Tori a picture on her phone. "It used be a clothing store, so it'll need some changes."

"It's really nice." She said. "What kind of dancing will you teach?"

"Pole, of course." She smiled, flipping her hair back again. "That's what I'm best at. Not as good as you, though."

"Thanks." Tori shrugged. "You're going to be a great instructor."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She took another sip. "What if you helped me start off the business? We could be partners! Half for you, half for me."

"Oh, that's..." Ferrari didn't stop talking.

"You can teach too. Pole dancing is the new thing! Every teenager, housewife, and business woman, are doing it. It's cardio and muscle workout."

Tori didn't want to refuse her offer, but she had to. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm living in Chicago now." The smile of Ferrari's face disappeared, but there was still hope in her eyes. "Your plans sound amazing, and I would love to be a part of it. But-"

"No, no buts!" She took her friend's hand. "I saw you yesterday, how you looked at us dancing. You miss it."

"I know I do, but I'm living in another country."

"Then move back! You're the best pole dancer I've ever met. This is your chance to do it, with dignity."

Beck flipped the channels, checking the clock on the wall. He had gone to his Parents house earlier, for them to see Jasmin. He watched a hockey game with his father, and drank cheap beer. After a few hours he went back home, to wait for his wife. "What kind of lunch takes entire afternoon?" He mumbled, shifting on the bed. He wished he could fall asleep as fast as his baby.

He heard the front door open.

Tori walked in her Mother's house, and found her at the same place she had left her that morning. In front of the television, with Jasmin on her arms. She walked over to her, and greeted her Mom. Kissed her daughter on the forehead, and looked up. Beck smiled, standing on the hallway.

"Hey." She said, going his way. He kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Boring." He shrugged. "Yours."

"Interesting." She said. "We need to talk." She crossed her arms, leaning against the bed frame. "I don't think I'm going back to Chicago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. PART IV - Second Chances

**PART IV - Second Chance**

_"Some people wear their history like a map on their face_  
><em>And joey was an artist just living out of case<em>  
><em>But his best word was his letters home"<em>

Beck bought Tori a house in North Vancouver. It was close to the forest, and a good private school. She furnitured it all by herself, and took almost a year to finish it all. Unlike the Chicago house, it didn't look like it was straight out of a magazine. It looked like a home.

Every morning she woke up at six. Prepared breakfast for her daughter, and dropped her off at kindergarten. She then went to the dance studio. Their academy did extremely well, and Tori never forgot to thank Ferrari for the opportunity. She had also found out that her wasn't Ferrari, and came clean about her own. They still called each other by their stage names anyway. She taught classes three times a week, from ten to noon. They hired two teachers besides themselves. One taught beginners, the other intermediates. Ferrari had the advanced class, and Tori the professional. The girls who came in took a test to see which class they would be placed, and as they got better they moved up. Tori no longer relied on her husband for money.

After her classes, she would go home. She made lunch, and took a shower. Until it was time to pick Jasmin up. Three times a week, she took her to swimming classes. Ballet a couple of times. She hung around with other Mom's, which she liked. Unlike the women at the country club, and Mr. Harrie's gatherings, these were real. Though she found unnerving how they could live only for their kids. Base their entire schedule around making everyone else happy, and forgetting about themselves.

At night, Tori sat on her office. She contemplated a white document on her laptop screen. She always typed in a few words, than erased them. She did it every night. Sometimes she wrote a paragraph, just to hate it and delete the document. Other nights she couldn't get pass the first few words. She had an idea, a good one. It stuck in her head, always telling her to write it down. She didn't know where, or how to begin. She was afraid of the repercussions it could have on her family.

It was the middle of the night, when Tori was woken up by the sounds of her crying daughter. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked for the Pearpad on her nightstand. "Mommy is coming!" She said, in a loud but soft tone of voice.

Under piles of magazines and junk, was the device. "Mommy!" Her daughter cried again. With open arms, as Tori walked in the bedroom. "I had another bad dream." She said, between hiccups.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." She sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "What was it about?"

Her four-year-old child still cried, holding her Mother. Grasping her nightgown, to feel safe. Loved. "I-I saw Daddy leaving. He ne-ne-ne...Never came back."

"It was just a dream." She guaranteed. "Daddy loves you more than anything in world. He would never leave you." Before Jasmin could go on with the usual the follow-up questions. Tori light up the device. "Do you want me to read you one of his poems?"

She nodded her head, lying back down. Tori opened her email-box archive, where she kept them. All of the short stories, and poems he had sent them. On the days he missed his family the most, he wrote. Rainy days in Chicago, with bad take-out. During the first few months after she moved back to Vancouver, he would send her one very week. Sometimes even two, one for Tori and another for Jasmin.

Tori chose an old poem, from the first week. She had to read it a couple of times before her child fell back asleep. She hated nights like this. The cry of her daughter sounded like a nightmare, specially when she called for the only thing Tori couldn't give her: Her father. She laid awake at night, missing her own. Wishing Beck laid next to her her.

She wondered if a day would come, when the only thing she heard about him was the divorce papers. His face on every single 'Forbes' magazine.

She wondered why her father didn't show up on her dreams anymore.

Walking back to her room, she reached for her phone. "What's wrong?" Was the first thing he said. In a deep rusty voice, washed with sleep. Tori loved the sound of it, on early mornings. Before breakfast in bed, and a day ahead of them. Not in the middle of the night, with her pajamas stained with her daughters tears.

"One month, Beck." She said, shutting her bedroom door. "I can't lie to her anymore, she needs you here."

"You're not lying to her." He said, letting out a suffered sigh. He sat up, as her last sentence sunk into his brain._ 'She needs you here.' _The words echoed through his mind. Jasmin needed him, not Tori. Looking around his empty bedroom, the truth surrounded him. He needed Tori more than she needed him. "I'm going to come home soon, I promise."

"You promise it every week!" Tori ran her fingers through her hair, walking around the room. "You're not the one, who wakes up to the crying! She has nightmares about you, us!"

"I know-I know..."

"No, you don't know!" She sat down on her bed. "Jasmin needs her father." She took a deep breath."This is not working anymore." Tori said, in a sharp voice. "You have to come home."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

Tori could tell when he was being sincere. "Good."

"Tori, I love you." He said, in a serious tone of voice.

"I love you too."

Tuesday began like any other average day of the week. Rainy and windy. Tori drank her second cup of coffee, to make-up from the lack of sleep. She poured cereal on her daughter's bowl, and then milk. Jasmin held the spoon, with a strange face. "C'mon, eat it."

"No."

Tori sat down, tired. "Please Jazz, there are really tasty."

The little girl pushed the bowl away. "I want to eat what Daddy eats."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You can't eat it, it's not healthy."

"Then why can Daddy eat it?"

Her patience was short, she hadn't refused to eat breakfast in a while. "Because Dad's a grown men, and chooses to be unhealthy. You on the other hand, is only four years old."

Both of them went quiet, as they heard footsteps. "C'mon babe, let the kid have some bacon."

The next minutes were filled with joy. Squeaks of happiness and giggles. Love surrounded the kitchen. Jasmin jumped off the chair, running towards her father. He took her into his arms, and spun her in the air. He hugged her tight. "I missed you, moonpie."

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, with her eyes closed. Her head under his chin. He kissed the top of her head.

After a minute, Jasmin finally loosened her arms around her father's neck. "Can I eat bacon?" She asked him, smiling.

Beck wanted to give in to his daughter's smile, but his wife shook her head. "Okay, let's make a deal. If you eat your cereal for three days, Mom will make us bacon on Sunday." The girl didn't even had to answer. She jumped off her father's lap, and attacked her breakfast. Beck stood beside her, stroking her baby hair. Hypnotized by the small human he loved so much. He looked up at his wife. He walked towards her. "Honey, I'm home." He said, and she smiled.

She kissed him briefly. "Daddy, can you take me to school today?" He pulled away.

"Of course I'll take you." She continued eating.

She finished her breakfast faster than ever before. Rushing back to her room. Tori helped her get dressed for daycare, while Beck took a shower. When the both of them were ready, he picked her back up. They walked to car, and Tori watched them from the window.

The radio played kid's songs. Jasmine smiled, waving her arms to it. "Daddy, when are you leaving?"

"Not for a while." He told her. He heard her clap her hands. "Even if I'm not here, I'm still thinking about you Moonpie." He said, thinking about what Tori told him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." She said, carrying joy. "I'm happy Mommy won't cry anymore." Beck raise his eyebrows. "When you leave, Mommy doesn't eat breakfast and cries when we watch movies. She never does that when your home."

"I'm home now, Mommy won't cry anymore." He told her, before she began singing along with the radio carelessly.

Beck walked back inside, looking for his wife. He heard the shower, and followed it to the master bedroom. The water had been turned off, and he walked in as soon as she was getting out of the bathroom. He stopped by the door frame, looking at her. Missing her even though he was so close. "Are you going out?" He asked, and she nodded her head. She didn't have to teach that day.

"Are you?" He smiled.

She folded her arms, holding the towel wrapped around her body. "I missed you." He told her, running his fingers through his short hair. He took a few steps closer to her, until she looked up into his eyes. He kissed her softly on the cheek, then on the mouth. He tilted her chin up, and she raised her hands up to either sides of his face. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and she had never found anyone with eyes like his. They exhaled relief and sorrow. They were a paradox. She leaned in, stopping half an inch away. It was like the first time she allowed him to be this close. Her head was telling him not to let him in, but her heart pleaded the opposite. He placed his hands on her shoulders, before travelling down to her hands. He intertwined their fingers, and she broke their gaze. He leaned closer, freeing one of his hands to cup her cheek. "I really did, Tor." He whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, and he kissed her. Deeply and passionate. He felt her wet hair brush against his skin, and their hands breaking away to take up more important positions. Her towel flew to the floor, his tie flew out the room. The bed which had been carefully made, was ruined. He whispered love promises, and she answered him with soft moans.

* * *

><p>AN: The song was once again, L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N by Noah and the Wale. Please Review!


	16. Chapter 1-4

_"His standard works of fiction about imaginary success_  
><em>The chorus girls in neon were his closest things to friends<em>  
><em>But to a writer, the truth is no big deal<em>  
><em>From the hard time living to the sleepless nights<em>  
><em>And the black and blue body from the weekend fights<em>  
><em>He'd say<em>  
><em>L. I. F. E. G. O. E. S. O. N<br>You've got more than money and sense, my friend  
>You've got heart and you go in your own way"<em>

A month had passed since Beck had come home. Tori was glad that he had finally heard her, and understood that Jasmin needed him. Although she didn't know when he would be leaving, she didn't worry about it too much. If he had stayed for a month, that meant he was willing to come back once in Chicago. Though the fact that he was home, didn't affect her life much. She still woke up at six, and helped Jasmin get ready to school. Beck slept in. To her it was almost as if the roles had inverted from the time they lived in Chicago. Tori would go to work, while Beck stayed all day at home. He did relief her of the stress from the rushed routine. After he woke up, he would lock himself inside his office.

There he would set an alarm for the time he had to pick up his daughter from school. He usually had a couple of hours to work. He had made a promise to himself that the time he spent in Vancouver would be a Trump-free zone. He took the time he had to himself, and decided to do what his younger self would. He started to write. That was all he did, page after page. After breakfast, and dinner. During the afternoon, basically whenever he had the time. So much, he was starting to lose all the inspiration he had.

"Crap!" He said, to himself. He deleted the paragraph he had written minutes before. "Why can't I write decently?" He said, resting his forehead on his palms.

"Hey..." Tori said, half opening the door. "You alright in there?"

He nodded his head, tired. "I just need a break."

She walked over to him, and stopped behind his chair. She slid her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. "You should get off this chair. Get a little fresh air." He smiled, holding her hands, and pulling her down. "Let's go out tonight! My Mother will come over to baby-seat."

He kissed her, still smiling. "Alright. I wasn't gonna get this chapter right today anyway."

Tori chose a red dress, cut just above her knees. A black leather jacket, and black shoes. Her makeup was dark, but not too much. She curled her recently cut hair to perfection, and let it loose on her shoulders. She grabbed her purse, and walked down the stairs. "I'm ready!" She said out loud, walking in the livingroom. Her mother sat on the couch. Jasmin was already asleep. Her husband fixed his collar in front of the mirror. He looked behind him on the reflexion, and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek, and his hand on her lower back.

"Thank you, honey." Mrs. Vega looked back at them, letting out a long sigh. "We'll be back around midnight, okay Mom?"

"Sure." She told them, turning back at the TV.

They got inside the car, and talked all the way to the restaurant. She asked him about his book, and the process of writing it. She tried to get hints out of what he said. After dinner he would spend hours and hours on the computer. She could hear his fingers hitting the keyboard every time she walked by. To her, it felt as if his ideas flooded out of his mind. Hers insisted on being stuck inside her head.

At the restaurant they talked about their life, and future plans. Beck never mentioned Chicago. After the meal, Tori suggested that they took a walk. A night out with her husband wasn't something she could do everyday, and she didn't want it to be over.

They walked hand in hand. The streets were light, and romantic. Perfect for a date night. She giggled as he told her a joke he had heard at work. It wasn't that funny, but she had drank too much wine. He could have said a single word, and she would laugh just as much. "Then the barmen.." He continued.

"I don't believe my eyes!" A deep and husky voice says loudly. Beck follows the voice, landing his eyes on a old man. He looked like he was around his sixties, with white and grey hair. He had a beer-belly, and wore too many silver rings. He felt his wife's hand grip his, her laugh disappeared. "Tori Vega?"

Beck looked down at Tori, and stopped walking. She looked terrified, and confused. "Who are you?" He asked the men, careful. He didn't like the way he looked at his wife.

"Let's go." Tori told him, motioning to turn back.

"Don't run away from me, baby." Beck wanted to walk away, but he also wanted to stay. His curiosity got the best of him. "You find a rich men, and suddenly you're too good for me?"

Tori let her husband's hand go. Her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes filled with tears. She was angry, enraged. As she walked closer to him, her past flushed once again into her mind. All of the things she did, because he got her into it. He represented the darkest period in her life, all that was bad. Beck didn't need to know about him.

She stomped angrily in his direction. "I was _always_ too good for you!" She yelled as she pressed both her hands on his chest, and pushed him away.

The men grabbed her wrist, and Beck rushed towards them. "You're just a little whore, like all of the others!" He yelled. Tori tried to free herself, but he held strong. Beck, looked at them, infuriated. How did a strange person dare to speak to her like that? He tried thinking about the next rational step, but it seemed to be impossible. "Yo're just as good as the next girl on the street corner!" He yelled, drawing a line on Beck's rationality.

He punched the men in the face. Maybe he wasn't a stranger. "Fuck!" Beck said, looking down at his fist.

"Beck!" Tori yelled, and he looked over at her. Before he saw it coming, the man punched him in the eye. "Shit! Stop!"

"Fuck you!" Beck said, pushing him against the wall. Though he wasn't fast enough, taking a kick in the stomach. He hurled in pain, falling to the ground. The men kicked him again, and again.

"Do you think you can fight me?" The old men said with a chuckle. He took a small flip-out knife from his pocket.

"STOP!" Tori yelled, stepping in front of Beck. "Mike! Stop!"

He did, with a satisfied look on his face. "That's for the money I lost when you left." He said, starting to walk away. "Bitch."

She waited for him to go around the corner, before looking down at Beck. "Shit, Beck!"

He sat up, with a black eye and blood on his nose. "Sorry..." He said, trying to get up.

"No...No.. Don't apologize!" She begged, helping him up. "Let's just go home."

"What? You're not reporting that guy?"

"I..." She didn't know what to say. To explain to him why she didn't call the police would mean telling him about who he was... What she used to do.

"He harassed both of us. I'm calling the cops."

"Beck, don't!" She took his phone from his hand. "Please, don't."

He nodded, confused and angry. "Why? Tell me one decent reason." She kept quiet. "Give me my phone Tori."

"No, I can't. Just follow me on this? Please..." She begged.

Beck ran his sore hand through his head. He was too hurt, and tired to argue with her. "Fine." He said.

She tried holding his hand, but he didn't let her. They walked silently to the car. "Are you okay to drive?" Tori asked him. She was too tipsy to do it, and he was in pain.

"Perfect." He told her, dry. They got in, and as soon as she shut her door, he took off.

"Don't be like this." She said, looking at him. He raised his eyebrows as a response, keeping his eyes at the road. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not." She kept staring at him, confused. "I'm concerned about you."

"Concerned?"

"Of course." He glanced at her. "I wonder what that man must have done you, for you not to report him. Is he on the mafia? Is he your lover? Who is he? Because I can't think of a single person who wouldn't report him in this situation!"

"You don't understand!" She said, desperate. "How could even think that's he's my lover?!"

"I don't know!" Beck said. "Then why would protect him?!"

"Because!" She had nowhere else to run. "He's a person from my past, which you know I don't like to talk about! Now can we let this go?!"

"No, Tori, we can't!" She sank on the chair, trying to disappear.

"Please..."

"If a woman beat you up, and I told you she was from my past, would you let it go?"

Her mouth trembled, as she answered him. "I wouldn't."

He nodded, proving his point. He drove up the hill, waiting for her response. She kept quiet. He opened the garage door, and parked the car. She still kept quiet. They entered the house, and found Holly still on the couch.

"How was the... Oh lord!" She exclaimed, looking at Beck. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "Ask your daughter."

He walked pass the living room, and walked upstairs. Tori breathed in slowly, trying to calm down. "Thanks for staying, Mom." She said, before following him upstairs. Going inside her bedroom, she heard the shower being turned on. Beck walked back inside the room, taking his tie off. "Okay." She told him.

"Okay?"

"I'll tell you about him." He leaned against the bed-frame, waiting for her to go on. "I was nineteen when we met." She began, telling Beck about the most excruciating time of her life. By the time she finished, she couldn't breathe. Instead of feeling free, she now felt trapped. Her secrets were out, and he knew all of her weaknesses. All of the bad things she did. "He's a dangerous man. If we report him, he'll come after us."

Beck nodded. He didn't know what to say, or think. He looked at his wife, and did not picture the nineteen-year-old she talked about. The fact that she was once a stripper didn't bother him, but to sell her body... He wanted to strangle every single men that ever paid to be with her. He wanted to kill Mike. "Alright... I won't call the police."

"Fuck..." Tori whispered, along with a slow sigh. "I need a cigarette."

Something triggered in Beck's head. "No, you haven't smoked in so long-"

"I'm not gonna smoke, Beck." She raised her trembling hands up to her forehead. "I haven't done it for over a decade without you getting on my nerves. You don't need to do it now."

He walked closer to her. "I'm not getting on your nerves, I just worry-"

"Don't." She looked up at him, serious. "Go, take your shower. I'll get frozen peas for you face."

She left the room, and Beck alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	17. Chapter 2-4

Tori changed the stations on the radio to the morning news. On a normal day, Jasmin would complain. Instead she didn't say a word. She left her at kindergarten, and drove off to work. She had to teach that day, and she wasn't in the mood. At all. Things had been heated at home, and she had fought with Beck the night before. Ever since she told him about her past, she became distant. Those who believe telling secrets kept people closer, were fools. She could barely face him anymore.

Every time he looked at her, she pictured him thinking about the men. The drugs. Her thick veins and tired eyes. He promised hr it wasn't like that. He didn't care about the girl she was, only the woman he married. She pretended to believe him. Maybe if she faked it enough, she would make herself believe.

As the weeks passed, it only became harder. For three weeks straight Beck didn't leave the house. He was determined to finish the book he was writing. So he sat on his desk, and wrote. For hours and hours, until his stomach begged for food. She didn't know when was going back to Chicago. It didn't seem like it would be anytime soon. He told her he would stay in Vancouver until his book got published. That could take months, years even. She had conflicted thoughts about that.

On one hand, it was great to have him home. Jasmin couldn't be happier. She ate vegetables when he asked her to, and hardly ever had nightmares. He would pick her up from school, and make lunch. When she came home, he was there to welcome her. To cuddle at night. On the other, he was always stressed. All the time. He had become irascible after being rejected by publishers. He expected it to be easy, and was confident about his work. He was the only one who felt that way. He had gotten too many no's. The frustration was getting too strong to handle, and he had no way out. He promised Tori she was still the same in his eyes. He told her he loved her. He also yelled at her for the smallest things. Those fights were his only way to blow off steam.

"Why do you and Daddy fight so much?" Jasmin asked, taking her by surprise.

"Oh." Tori answered, since it was the only thing she could think of. "That's...hum... Nothing, sweetie." She glanced at the backseat. "Mom and Dad fight sometimes, but we're okay."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. "He yells, and you cry. He scares me when he yells."

Tori sat up straight in her seat, an ache in her heart. "I'll tell him to stop, then. You should tell Daddy too."

She pulled over at school, and helped her out. Gave her a kiss on the forehead, before Jazz ran inside the building.

Beck poured himself a glass of whiskey, and turned on the TV. He had crossed yet another publisher from his list. He skipped lunch, to go the meeting, and discuss his book. He wasted his time, and the opportunity of a good lunch. At least he didn't have to pick up his kid from school that day, and could drink how much he wanted. Holly could bring her home at night, so he didn't have to drive.

He heard the front door opening, and his wife came in. "Hey." She said. "I brought lunch."

He looked over at her. She had gym clothes on, and a bag of take-out. He couldn't tell where it was from. "From?" He asked, impatient. If she told him it was from another veggie place...

"_Five Guys._" She laid the package on the table. "That burger place, I know you like it."

He got up, and left the glass of the table. He smelled the food, and sat down. "Thank you, honey."

He took the food out, two burgers and large fries. She knew just what he needed. Tori opened the fridge, and took out a bottle of green juice. "Is it good?"

"Amazing." He took another bite. "You should try it."

Tori smiled, as if he had told her a joke. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." He pushed one of the burgers to her side of the table. "How long has it been since you ate a burger? Take a bite."

"Beck, c'mon." She ignored the sandwich. "You know I don't eat that stuff."

"For gods sake Tori, just take a bite. It won't kill you." She ignored him. She took out vegetables and lettuce from her fridge, to make lunch. "Are you seriously making a salad?"

Tori rolled her eyes. Here we go, she thought. "Yes, Beck. That's what I eat for lunch, it's no surprise."

"You can't possibly tell me you like that shit." She kept making her food. "Take a bite, it's good."

"I don't want to. Stop insisting, you sound like a child."

He nodded his head. "Why do you do that to yourself? We're all gonna die one day! Enjoy the good things in life, eat good food!" He insisted.

"How did we meet?" She turned around, facing him. The question seemed out of place, but he answered her anyway.

"School."

"No." She crossed her arms, angry. "How did we really meet?"

He took a couple of fries. "The Avenue."

"Right. And to work there I had to dance, and be hot. If I ate all the crap you did, I would look like shit." He tilted his head, confused. "If I looked like shit, I would never had gotten a job, and we would never have met. There would be no marriage, and no Jasmin. Now, do you want me to take a bite?"

"Don't you think you're being too radical?!" He ate more fries. "A bite won't destroy our marriage."

"I don't know!" She said. "If you're arguing with me because I don't want to eat your food, something as small as a bite might as well end our marriage!"

"You're being ridiculous." He told her.

"Am I? Am I the one insisting that you eat my food?!" He didn't answer her, by shoving food in his mouth. "Today in the car, Jasmin asked why do we fight so much."

"We don't." He told her.

"We just argued over food!" She exclaimed. "I think you should... You should take a break."

"A break?"

"On publishing your book. Let's travel together, I can take a break from work." She sat down. "You... We need some time away from all of this."

"You're telling me to give up on my dream?" He asked.

"No!" She took a short breath. Any misplaced word would explode into a new fight. "Just temporarily."

He nodded his head, angry. He threw his food back into the bag, and got up from the table. He picked up the glass of whiskey, and walked upstairs. She heard him stomp up the stairs, and bag the door to his office. Her eyes filled with tears.


	18. Chapter 3-4

Beck got up from his desk, a glass of whiskey in hand. He looked down at his cellphone, thinking about the call he had just gotten. An offer impossible to resist. He walked down the stairs, and inside the living-room. Tori sat on the couch, watching TV. Two months had passed since Tori asked him to stop writing. Since then, nothing had changed. They didn't fight as much anymore. One of them would leave the room before that happened. They hardly ever saw each other during the day.

"We need to talk."

She looked up at him, staring at the drink. He worried about her old addictions, while he had one himself. "Alright." She said, turning the volume down.

He sat on the edge of the couch, taking a sip. "The Tower called. They want me back."

Tori looked down, she knew where he was going with it. She wanted to stop him from saying it. "If they want you back, can't you ask them to locate you here?"

"I can't." He said, he looked down at the glass. It was empty. "I was offered a promotion."

"How is that possible?" She asked, serious. She thought being CEO was the highest position he could get. How valuable was her husband to the company?

"I would be working directly with Trump." He said, raised the empty glass to his lips.

She scratched her head, tired. She didn't want to hear it. "Where would you work?"

"New York." She turned off the TV, and got up from the couch. "Don't leave, hear me out."

She stopped in front of him, with teary eyes. "We don't need more money. Jasmin is much happier with you here, I'm happier with you here!" She cupped Beck's cheek, and he looked down. "You don't need to take his offer."

"I know." Beck looked up at her. "I want to."

Tori slipped her hand away. "What about your family?"

"You know what?" He said, raising his voice. "I'm tired of the family bullshit!"

She took a step back. "What?"

"Why am I the one who has to make sacrifices?! Why can't you move to New York with me? You're mother's doing fine now, that's no excuse!"

"That's not..." She began, trying to argue. She couldn't come up with a good answer. "My entire life's here. You're family's here too. This is our home."

"I hardly ever see my parents." He said, indifferent. "The shitty book didn't work, and that was all I was here for! I can't stand laying around all day, doing nothing!"

Tori felt her cheeks flush red. "So you want me to move away, so I can lay around and do nothing?!"

"That's now what I-"

"Mr. Prodigy can leave, and bring the bread home! While the wife cooks, and cleans, and lives to serve her perfect money-maker husband!" Tori exclaimed. "I'm not gonna move away, to be just like I was in Chicago! I won't play the house-wife part anymore!"

"Well I'm not happy here!" Beck yelled.

"And I'm not gonna be happy there!" She yelled back.

Silence took over. They stared at each other. Both thinking too many things they wanted to say, but were scared to. His voice trembled, as he calmed himself down. "Maybe we simply work better if... We're apart."

Tori nodded her head. "What are you saying?"

"I should move, and you should stay here."

Tori brushed her hair away from her face, and crossed her arms. "That didn't work the last time." She affirmed.

"We'll try again."

Tori looked up at him. They were miserable living together. Every conversation they had, now turned into an argument. She wanted do feel what she felt when he came home. Excitement, and happiness. Not to be scared of yet another yelling match. "We'll try to make it work." She said.

He got up from the couch, and took her into his arms. "I love you." He said.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too."

The next weekend, Beck went away. He buckled his daughter's seat belt, and kissed her cheek. She had her lips pouted, and her arms crossed. Tori turned on the radio, as Beck sat on the passenger's seat. "Let's go to the airport." She said, taking off.

He changed the radio stations, until finding the kid's station. He looked back to see if she would cheer up, nothing. He told her he would leave that morning, and she cried for an hour. Then she asked him if he was leaving, because he didn't like and Tori. Beck shook that idea out of her hand, explaining to her about work. He had to leave to make a living. She understood, but understanding didn't make her any happier.

The drive to the airport felt much longer than it actually was. The childish songs sounded ridiculous among all the tension in the family.

She pulled over, and Beck got out to get his bags. He opened the trunk, and looked at the airport. After getting his things, he said goodbye to his daughter and wife. Jasmin hugged him tight, with teary eyes. "I love you, Daddy." She said.

"I love you too, moonpie."

He moved on the the driver's seat, and Tori opened the window. "When do you think you'll be back?"

She had already asked him the same question, and he would give her the same answer. "I don't know, yet."

"Right." She took one of her hands off the wheel, and pulled his face closer to hers. She kissed him briefly. "You should go now. I love you too."

"Love you too." She waited for him to walk inside the airport, to drive away.

Beck got his ticket, and walked directly to the first class line. The airport was empty, and he still hated it. The thoughts of buying a private jet crossed his mind. He checked in his baggage, and went to the VIP area. He was ready to begin a new step of his career.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	19. PART V - Grown Ups

**A/N:** _THE SONG IS 'THERE'S A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT' BY 'THE SMITHS'_

* * *

><p><strong>PT.V - GROWN UPS<strong>

_"Take me out tonight_  
><em>Where there's music and there's people <em>  
><em>Who are young and alive<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>I never never want to go home"<em>

An expensive, and exclusive nightclub. There were lazer lights, neon paint and LSD. Electronic music took over, and the floor and walls vibrated. Hundreds of people danced, with their minds dead and bodies alive. Upper class girls, with chanel bags. Were lost, doing blow on the bathroom sink. The stalls behind them had couples making out inside. Everyone was at full speed. In the V.I.P area the richest ones danced and grinded against each other. There was no paparazzi, or parents around. No one cared about anything that happened in there. It was like a sacred zone, where people could for once lose control.

The barman gave special drinks to people who were willing to pay extra, and dealt on the side. A couple of barely legal teenagers paid what what they owed, and walked out hand in hand. They were exhausted, with their feet hurting. Their heads still pounding as if they had headphones on. Their bodies wanted to shut off, they wanted to keep going.

They light up cigarettes, and smoked outside. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she inhaled. She smiled, as he told her she was beautiful. They slowly walked down the street. Turning around the corner, she pulled him inside an alley. He pinned her against the wall, she giggled into his mouth. He kissed her deep, and slowly. She raised her leg, and he clenched her hip. She told him she loved him, and kissed him again. "Fuck me." She begged.

In the car, they listened to soft music. From a band who was popular on the past century, from when their parents were teenagers. She had her hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing it from time to time. He hummed to the song, glancing at her when the word love was sung. The bright lights on the street hurt her eyes, so she closed them. He rolled down the windows, and she slightly tilted her head out. When her eyes were closed, and the cold wind on her face, she felt like the car was thousand miles per hour.

At four A.M, she opened the garage. He parked the car, and they tiptoed upstairs. She locked the bedroom door, and he took her in his arms. In the shower, he braided her wet hair. She rinsed the shampoo out of his. She intertwined her fingers with his, and he kissed her knuckles. They went to sleep an hour before sunrise.

At two P.M, Jasmin woke up. She left her boyfriend sleeping on the bed, and got dressed. A pair of black, skinny jeans. A sheer black shirt, and black combat boots. Her mother knocked on the door. She dressed opposite from her daughter. A white sweater, and a diamond necklace. She wore jeans and brown leather boots. Perfectly done makeup, that made her look years younger. "Is Connor still asleep?" She asked.

She walked out of her room, shutting the door. "Yeah, we came home late."

They walked downstairs side by side. Tori motioned to the kitchen. "I made you both lunch." Her daughter hugged her. "Why is it that you only hug me when I feed you?"

She chuckled. "That's not true. I also hug you when you give me money."

They walked inside the garage. Jasmin stood at the door, folding her arms. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so." She looked around, thinking about everything she was taking.

"Toothbrush?" She nodded. "Curling wand?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go."

Jazz unfolded them. "I'm gonna go get Connor to put the bags on the trunk." Tori watched her kid leave. She took out her phone, no messages or calls. She wasn't as upset as she thought she would be.

"Hey Mrs. Oliver." She gave the boy a friendly smile. He lifted the first bag, and laid it on the trunk. Then the second. "Are you excited for your trip?"

"I'm anxious." She admitted. Taking the keys out of her pocket, she closed the trunk. "Jazz, your father's going be here any time now. Go easy on him, okay?"

She shrugged. "I'll try."

They hugged. "Make good decisions." Tori told her, as she always did. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

She watched her mother drive away, holding Connor's hand.

Two years before, Tori told her daughter she was writing a book about her life. It wouldn't contain all the details, but she wanted to be sure she would be okay with it. Jasmin supported from start to end. They discussed the possibility of never getting published, that was the experience she had in the past. They made a deal, if it got too stressful, Tori would stop. She was afraid to turn into the same thing her husband once was.

Jasmin grew up to be different from her parents. While the physical similarities were undeniable, the personality traits weren't. She was a serious girl, sarcastic. Who wore mostly black, not in a goth way. In an high-fashion way, that her Mother hated, and cost her parents a lot of money. She had an oddly large group of friends, who idolized Hemingway and Bukowski. Which worried her father. Her boyfriend had a sidecut, wore black skinny jeans and oversized t-shirts. He had small stretchers in his ears, and had recently taken off his septum ring. He always carried a nice smile, and an easy-going disposition. They never drank anything but chai-lattes and natural smoothies. They were vegetarians, and like every good hypocrite, they smoked cigarettes. Her allowance money was spent mostly in books, and dark eyeliner. She didn't talk much, and couldn't sing for her life. he was nicer to strangers, than her close friends. But was caring in her own way, only to the people she really cared about.

It was the first time in a couple of months that her father came home, and she felt indifferent about it. She didn't idolize him, or fell in the resentful cliche. At least she liked to think so.

Beck arrived at five. He walked in, knowing his wife would be away. She had to travel to Toronto, to figure out the final details of her new book. He rather not think about it a lot. If he did think about, the only thing that came to his mind was the fact that she was getting published. It was selfish of him to do so, to envy her so much. He tried to avoid it, but it hurt. She was getting published, he wasn't.

He left his small suitcase next to the door, and walked towards the kitchen. On the fridge, was a note with Jasmin's handwriting.

_"Going to sleep at Lily's. Be back for lunch."_

He threw the note away, and opened the refrigerator. He took a four hour flight, and he was jetlagged. Having his own jet wasn't as good as people told him it would. Then again, he hadn't gotten in a commercial flight in years. Maybe he just hated flying no matter what. He looked inside for food, but there was nothing edible. There was salad, and more salad. He rolled his eyes, and looked one more time. He smiled, realizing a leftover in the back was a lasagna. He heated it, and sat down to eat. After the first bite, he realized it was a spinach lasagna. He spitted what was on his mouth in the trash, and put the dish back on the fridge.

He was tired, but his stomach spoke louder. He went back to the rental car, and drove out. He didn't want to eat take-out, or fast-food. He told his phone to search easy recipes, and went to the nearest supermarket. He bought butter, real one, not the vegetable kind Tori and Jasmin ate. He got bacon, and ice-cream. He would be staying at their house- He stopped his trail of thought. It was his house too.

Why didn't it feel like it?

His depressed thoughts were interrupted when he saw frozen, red velvet ice-cream cookies.

Back home, he took the time and patience to cook. He followed an easy recipe, and surprisingly the cooking wasn't the hardest. Finding the tools was. He wanted a knife, he had to open five drawers until finding one. To find a wooden spoon, he took ten minutes. A pan five. The strainer took so long, he almost went out to buy a new one. An hour later, he finally ate.

Down the hill, in a big house, Jasmin read poetry.

She took a deep breath, setting her mind to read it. She knew slam poetry wasn't about only what was written, it was about how you read it. How you opened yourself up to the audience, and left your emotions run out. That's where she was really bad at.

_"...As I turned fourteen I grew quiet. Translated my thoughts into words no one would ever hear. The next time we picked him up from the airport, I didn't speak. On the ride, I counted all the important things he missed. My first A in math. The first time my boyfriend met my Mom. My Grandmother being hospitalized. My childhood._

_Years later, my Mother still follows taxi cabs around the neighbourhood. The men I love is always there for me. I've learned that if he doesn't stay, it's okay. I have learned to love myself, always..."_

"That was really good." Connor told her. He laid on the bed, watching her. He sat up. "You might win this year."

She walked towards him. "Yeah, right." He pulled her down to him, and kissed her briefly. "I just need to finish the poem."

She walked away from the bed, leaving the notebook behind. She shook the words and thoughts out of her. Poetry distracted her too much sometimes. She opened the first door of his dresser, and took out a t-shirt. She glanced back at him. "When did you get this?"

"Last Wednesday, I think." He watched her take off her own shirt, and try on his.

"I like it." She told him, turning around. It was three sizes larger than her, which made her look small. Smaller than she already was. "I don't know why I bother buying clothes, I could steal all of yours."

"Then I would have nothing to wear." He said, with a grin on his face.

She looked at herself on the mirror, before taking off his shirt. "You could use mine."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure I would look great."

She turned back to him, and he sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you talked to your parents?" She asked.

"No, not yet." She sat down on his lap, facing him. Her arms around his neck.

"We have to talk to them."

He nodded. "My mom will freak out." He smiled. "My Dad... I think he'll complain about the costs, but will be fine with it."

"The only thing I'm sure of, is that my Father won't care." She let out a short sigh. "He sees me once a month, and we exchange three words. It's not going to make any difference, in both our lives."

He smiled, kissing her. "You make a difference in my life."

She kissed him back, gripping his hair. He clenched her hips, and pulled her down to the bed. The pen rolled down to the floor, no one picked it up.

Jasmin walked in her house at noon. She saw an empty bag of oreos on the kitchen, and knew that her father was home. She grabbed the plastic bag, and threw it out. She opened the fridge, and was surprised by all of the meat in it. How long was her father staying this time? She grabbed a bottle of water, trying as hard as possible not to touch the pack of sausages next to it. She took small sips of it, walking upstairs.

She walked past her father's office. "Hello to you too." He said, and she walked back.

"Dad, hi. I didn't see you there." She smiled, friendly.

"How was Connor?" He asked, and she pretended not to understand the question.

"He's fine... I guess. Why the question?"

Beck shrugged. "Did he drive you home?"

She chuckled, nervous. She knew her Mom was fine with it, but not her dad. "What do you mean?"

"You spent the night at his place, I hope he had the decency to drive you home."

She smiled awkwardly. "Yes, he drove me."

Beck chuckled, amused. She walked past his office, and inside her bedroom. He watched her walk away, and heard her slam the door. A few seconds later loud music started playing. It was a new song, he couldn't tell whether it was rap, dubstep or electronic. He just knew he hated it. He hated all of the current songs. The taste for the past haunted him. When he was a teenager, liking old things made him cool. Nowadays, liking the past only made him feel old.

He got up, and poured himself a glass of Whiskey. He opened the top drawer on his desk. There it was. The hardcover, finished edition of his wife's book. It was entitled 'Life Goes On.' He shut back the drawer. He wasn't yet ready to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 1-5

Tori sat down in her office, staring at the laptop screen. She read the final words to her book. Her skin shivered, as if a cold breeze came in through the window. Though both the door and window to her office, were closed. She emailed her editor, thanking him once more for all the help. Even though she had seen him hours before, before getting on her flight. It was done. She knew the publishing date, and how her daughter felt about it. She knew how Beck wanted her to think that he felt. He had assured her it was okay for her to pursue a writing a career. That he would be beside her, at every step. She wished still didn't believe him.

"Mom!" Tori snapped out of her thoughts. She heard a couple of knocks on the door, before her daughter walked in. She stood by the door-frame, in a black dress down to her feet. A grey jacket and too many necklaces. "Jeez, I've been calling you for ten minutes."

"I was focused." She said, fixing her glasses. "What is it?"

"I'm going out to buy a prom dress." She scratched her head. She didn't know Jasmin wanted to go. "And I'm sleeping over at Julie's okay?"

"Don't spend too much." Tori said, and Jazz smiled. She turned around and walked out the door. "TRY TO BUY SOMETHING THAT ISN'T BLACK!" Tori yelled, her voice echoing downstairs.

"I'LL TRY!" Jasmin yelled back.

She got up from the chair, and walked to the window. She looked out, as a black car pulled over. Jasmin took out a cigarette from her purse, and light it before getting in. There was soft music playing loudly, and one of them sang along. Tori rolled her eyes. "Even the freaking cigarette has to be black." She mumbled to herself.

Tori was a liberal mom. Not as liberal as her parents, but she knew her daughter had no complaints. She would let her sleep over at Connor's house, and he there. Pretended she couldn't smell the ashes on her clothes. Would let her sneak out a can of beer once in a blue moon. Tori liked to think that if Jazz wanted to smoke or drink, she would. No matter how hard her efforts were to stop her. By allowing her to have those things, she would learn to use them responsibly. Though Tori was thinking about cutting the cigarettes out. With all the stress from her book and her mother moving to Florida, she found herself craving for a smoke. She could usually stand the smell without the urge, but it only got harder.

"Alright..." She said, looking around. She didn't have to teach that day, so the afternoon was empty. Her husband was in his former Boss's house, in a formal lunch. Tori had thanked him for not making her go, like many times before. They would usually leave right after the cocktails began, but Beck had begun to create a taste for those encounters. He would never miss them when he was in town. Eventually they came to an agreement that it wasn't the most important thing for Tori to show up.

She walked out of her office, and sat down on the livingroom couch. She flipped through the channels, when her cellphone rang. The screen read 'Ferrari'. "Tori!" She said as soon as she picked up the phone. "Thank god you answered!"

"Hey, what's up?!"

She heard her partner talk to someone on the other side of the line, she sounded serious. "I won't be able to make it to my class today!" She exclaimed. "I tried getting a substitute, but no one's available. You're my only hope."

Tori smiled. "Of course I'll take your class! Don't worry!"

She heard Ferrari giggle. "Thank you! I owe you one, girl!"

They said their goodbyes, and Tori cheerfully ran upstairs to get ready. She had just been saved from an afternoon of boredom. She knew her friends' schedule, and knew that ahead of her were hours of teaching.

Beck walked inside his house, with tired eyes and a dizzy head. He knew he had too many drinks at the party, and at his age was enough to get a hangover. The only way to keep oneself from having a hangover, is to keep drinking. He decided that was the best option he had. The best whiskey in the house was in his office, which make walking upstairs. He figured the challenge was worth it. He slowly began to walk, the walls next to him moving. When he finally made it to the second floor, his daughter walked out of her room.

Jasmin grabbed her gym bag, and left her room. Her door banged shut, catching her father's attention. Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing a golden piercing on her tragus. He frowned, he didn't know she had that. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Dance class." She continued walking downstairs.

Her father followed her. "I didn't know you took dance classes."

Jasmin rolled her eyes. She opened the fridge, and took out a water bottle. "Mom has a dance academy. You'd think that at least her daughter would like the classes."'

"What?!" Beck exclaimed. "Y-you take pole-dancing classes?!" She walked past him, ignoring his tone of voice. "Was that your Mother's idea?"

She turned around, to face him. "I've been taking them for two years. I don't see the big deal."

He nodded his head, unpleased with it all. He couldn't understand how Tori would let her take them. "The big deal is that I don't want you hanging on a pole! Acting like a... Like a..."

"Like a stripper?" He stood quiet. There was no valuable argument to keep her from going. "It's funny that you think that, since you married one."

He couldn't stand the thought of all those women, swinging and dancing erotically. Mostly when he knew his daughter would be one of them. "Well I am your father!" He yelled, since there wasn't a rational thing to say. He appealed to the hierarchical system between parents and their kids. "If I tell you not to go, you don't go!"

She chuckled ironically. "I can sleep at my boyfriend's house, but I can't pole dance? That's just stupid."

He knew he was being stupid. He knew it didn't make any sense. It only made him angrier. "As long as you live in my home, you have to follow my rules! You are not going!"

"Look around! This is not your home!" Beck widen his eyes, being taken aback. "You're as confortable here, as you are in a hotel! You like it for a few days, but then it is just inconvenient. Stop kidding yourself." She rolled her eyes once again. "You've been here for over a week, and we haven't exchanged over a couple of words! When you find interest in my life, feel free to try to boss me around! Until then, you have no right."

She took a deep breath to calm down, and walked out.

Beck heard the front door bang shut. Instead of chasing his child - who seemed more mature than him - he walked upstairs. A half-empty bottle of whiskey welcomed him with the warmth his daughter didn't have. He let out a frustrating sigh.

"I suppose that's no one's fault but mine." He admitted, taking another sip.

Jasmin walked inside the academy, ready to let out her anger with exercise. Her mother had instilled in her that exercise was the best release one could have. She always thought she said that to keep her from drinking or doing drugs, and if that was the case, it had worked. "Hey F-" She began, turning to the teacher. "Mom!"

"Hi Jazz." She smiled. "Did you find a prom dress?" Instead of answering, Jasmin hugged her mother. "Oh crap. It was expensive, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head. "I love you, Mom." She said, before letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 2-5

Tori walked inside her house, and the entrance hall lights turned on. "You're helping with dinner, right?" She asked her daughter. "I have to make an entire meal, and a family pot-pie. In... Three hours! Shit!"

"Language." Jasmin grinned, nodding her head. Tori chuckled. She hadn't talked about her argument with her Father earlier that day. She didn't want to cause any trouble, and he wasn't worth it. "Don't forger Connor's coming too."

"Right!" She exclaimed, as they walked upstairs. They discussed how many pies Tori should make, and if there would be enough time.

"If Grandma comes, you have to make two." Her child affirmed.

"I don't know, two pies is a lot." They reached the second floor. "Trina's not even coming this time, and you're not going to eat more than one slice."

"I'm always too full." She shrugged. "One is probably fine."

Tori stopped in front of her daughter's room. Jazz stopped at the doorway, with the door half opened. "By the way, did you buy your Prom dress?!"

"I'll show you after I shower." She held the doorknob, and began to close the door. Her Mom stopped her. "What?"

"Is it black?"

Jasmin rolled her eyes. "You'll have to wait, and see!" She closed the door, and went on to shower.

As Tori walked further into the hall, she noticed something was off. There was an expensive men's shoe laying on the ground. Not a pair, only a shoe. She picked it up, knowing it was her husband's. The door to his office and opened, with the lights on, but he wasn't there. The whiskey from his desk had disappeared. She took a deep breath, trying to find what patience she had left. It was the third time that week.

Steve had been throwing more parties than usual. At least that's what Beck told her. All she knew was that he delayed his departure to New York, because of work issues. He did go on more conference meetings than usual, and was getting too many business calls. Doubling up the workload made him double the alcohol too. She walked inside her bedroom, turning on the lights. She heard someone attempting at speaking, and failing. Beck laid in his stomach, facing down on the bed. His moth was open, searching for air. There was a drool stain on the pillow, and the shoe that was missing was in his left foot.

"Turn...Off..." He mumbled. An empty bottle of whiskey laid next to his head. She walked towards him, rolling him to his side. She took off the shoe from his feet, and grabbed the bottle. He looked up, to face her. "Don't...Don't..." He tried saying something else, but the words were coming in slowly.

Tori knew he wouldn't remember a thing as soon as he sobered up. "What is it?"

"You..." He opened a tired smile. "You look great, babe."

She rolled her eyes. The shoe was left on the corner, next to his pair. The empty bottle on the trash in her closet. She walked back inside the room, and found him sitting up. "C'mon, you need water."

She took a bottle out of her gym bag, and handed it to him. He refused to take it. "No...I...I...Don't want..."

"You need it." She trying handing him it again.

"No!" He shook his head, half closing his eyes. "What I need is some loving." He pointed his finger at her, before his arm feel back down.

"What?" Tori frowned. "You're drunk." He tried pulling her down to him, but failed. She ran away from his mouth, and stinking alcohol breath. "No."

He fell back, resting his body on his left arm. "We..." He tried sitting back up, but wasn't able to. "We haven't done it... In so long." He begged. "My assistant would never say no!" He tried reaching for her hand. "You're the only one who says no!"

She took a step back. "Why? Do you throw yourself at her too?!" Her heart began to beat faster, what was he trying to say. "Are you sleeping with other women?"

He laid down on the bed. "I never cheated." He raised his hand up to his temple. "But it's getting harder." He chuckled. "So hard." He raised the other hand, but couldn't reach his forehead. "I'm not very coordinate, my hand is bad."

Tori crossed her arms, as he continued talking about his hand. She never thought sex would be one of their issues. She remembered the electricity between them as if they had met only days before. Though when she thought about the present, the harsh truth fell on her shoulders. They were practically the opposite. She went over to him, and rolled him back to his side. "Well, I'm not going to sleep with a drunk."

He closed his eyes, and hugged the pillow. "Why?" A frown slightly appeared on his face. "I want to sleep with you, and you're a junkie."

As his words sank in her brain, her eyes filled with tears. She heard him snore, and walked away. She locked herself inside her bathroom, and cried silently in the shower.

Jasmin set the table, and took the pie out of the oven. She and Mother had successfully cooked a dinner for five, with both vegan and non-vegan meals. Tori opened the fridge, and wasted a few seconds staring at its interior. She pretended to check if everything was there, when she actually contemplated the night ahead of her.

She was going to have dinner with her mother, Connor and Jazz. That first part was easy. The second part on the other hand, was a bit more tricky. Right above them, Beck slept. She could only hope that he wouldn't wake up, and come downstairs. Not only because he would make a scene, but also because she didn't know how she was going to handle herself. The thought of facing him hurt too much. Knowing that he thought about her in such way was her worst fear, and she had it confirmed.

The doorbell rang. Jasmin ran to the front door, and smiled as she saw her boyfriend. He kissed her briefly, holding her hand. "I brought cookies, should I..."

"Just leave it in the kitchen." He nodded, as she locked the door.

"Hey Mrs. Oliver!"Connor waved, with a friendly smile. "My Mom made these cookies for you. She knows you like them."

"I do!" Tori exclaimed. "I'll go by your house tomorrow to thank her." Tori placed them over the counter, and took off her apron. "Connor, honey, will you take the pie to table for me?"

"Right away." He grabbed the plate, and walked away.

Jasmin stopped by the door. "Is Dad joining us?"

Tori shrugged, looking down. "I don't know."

The girl walked away, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang again. She rushed to the door, welcoming her grandmother. "Hi Sweetie!" Holly exclaimed. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Grandma." Jazz smiled. "I missed you!"

Holly rolled her eyes, as if she knew that was coming. "I know! I'm just so busy lately. You know, trying to move and all that."

Tori walked inside the living-room. "You're not moving, Mom." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me!" Holly affirmed. "Now, where's Connor?"

The boy got up from the couch,, with the same smile from minutes before. "Holly! It's been such a-"

"I don't believe it!" The old lady said, walking towards him. "You finally listened to me, and took off that bull-ring off your nose!" She pressed her hands against either sides of his face. "I almost didn't recognize you."

He chuckled, as she retrieved her hands. "Yeah, you are very persuasive." He brushed his fingers on his septum.

"I liked that ring." Jasmin teased. He put his arm around her waist, and kissed her.

"No PDA, please." Tori said, sitting down at the table. "Shall we eat?"

Beck slowly opened his eyes, feeling nauseous. He felt the urge coming, and ran inside the bathroom. He fell on his knees, resting his arms, on the toilet. His body getting rid of all the toxins he had consumed. "Oh..." He said wiping the vomit from the corners of his moth. He got up, staring at the mirror. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Before he was able to look at himself, the urge came back. This time, he didn't make it to the toilet.

"Crap." He mumbled, looking down at the dirty sink. He turned on the faucet, as the water washed away some of his mess.

He took ten minutes to undress, and get inside the shower. What had he done that afternoon? He couldn't remember. He only saw flashes. Women dancing in their underwear, and Steve on a stage. He knew he had talked to his daughter at some point, and that she looked annoyed. He shrugged. She always looked annoyed.

It took an hour for him to get out, dry himself, and get dressed. He opened the drawer on his nightstand, and took out a bottle of medicine. He took an aspirin, and a pill for the bad stomach. He sat down on the bed, and looked over at the bottle of water. He took it, drinking as much of it as he could. He turned on the TV, and laid back. He hated hangovers.

His phone rang inside of his coat. Beck dreaded the three steps he had to walk to get it. "Yes?"

"There's a problem." He heard on the other side of the line. "You have to go to work, we're having a conference call in half an hour. Can you go to the tower?" He recognized Steve's voice, and let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, alright." He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. How did his former boss sound so sober? Beck wondered what his secret was to drinking that much, and never having hangovers. He took a note to ask him his secret on his mental to-do list. He quickly put on good suit, shoes, and combed his hair. He walked inside his office to grab his suitcase, and noticed that the Whiskey bottle was gone. That explained the massive hangover.

Holly held her granddaughter's hand, as they sat on the living room, chatting. "I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the slam-poetry competition tomorrow, honey. I'm sorry."

Jasmin rested her head on her Grandma's shoulder. "It's okay."

"You know sweetie, I've just been so busy!"

Tori let out a frustrated sigh. "Here we go again..."

"The nursing homes in Florida require a lot of paperwork! I sometimes wonder if it's even worth the trouble..."

"Why do you want to move to Florida, Mom?" Tori asked, annoyed. She had turned her life upside down to be there for her Mom, and suddenly she felt like moving away. It had been a month since she started talking about nursing homes. About living with people her age, instead of an empty house. In a place where's sunny year-round. "There are plenty of homes here!" She got up, to sit beside her. "I don't even understand why you want to go to a home!"

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Tori froze. Beck ran his fingers on his head, stopping abruptly on the living room. "Holly!" He said, surprised. "The dinner..." He frowned. "I'm sorry to miss it, I've just been feeling a little under the weather, you know?"

He fixed his tie. "You have a cold, right?" Jasmin said, looking at him. "We heard you throwing up. You must be feeling really bad."

He sensed the sarcasm in her tone of voice, and chose to ignore it. "It's... Yeah." He glanced over at Tori, who stared at him with sad eyes. He was too busy, and too stressed to figure out why. He simply assumed it was the drinking. "Connor, hey buddy. How are you doing?"

"Great." He answered, before looking over at his girlfriend.

"Good!" Beck looked at the fifty-thousand dollar watch on his wrist. "I would love to stay and chat, but there's this emergency at work."

"Just go." Jasmin told him.

"Alright." He answered, uncomfortable. "Love you all, have fun." He rushed to the garage and took off.

Holly looked at her daughter, trying to understand what was going on. Tori got up, taking a deep breath. She tried to clear he husband out of her min. She smiled, looking at her family.

"Now, who wants more family pot-pie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 3-5

_"I want to sleep with you, and you're a junkie."_

Tori tried to control her shivering hands, clasping them together. Her husband looked over at her, and placed his hand over hers. "Are you cold? You're shivering."

"I'm fine." She answered, retrieving her hands. She still couldn't believe he had made it to the poetry competition. It was as if he knew exactly the worse time to be a good father, and present husband. Jasmin begged him to go to her dance recitals, and school plays. He never found the time to do so. Now that he wasn't welcome, he showed up.

"You sure?" He insisted, sensing resentment in her voice.

"Positive." She knew he didn't remember anything from the previous night. There was no way he could know what he told her. That didn't make up for the fact that he had said it, thought about it. It wasn't just paranoia, she knew things had changed ever since that encounter... Mike was a ghost, that would forever haunt their relationship.

Beck was feeling very proud of himself. For the first time in years he had managed his time to watch his daughter perform. He didn't quite know what it was all about, but at least he would be there. He thought about the times when she was younger, when she smiled every time she saw him. He used to be able to see the spark in her eyes, as if he was her idol. He missed his little girl, and a relationship that would never be able to rebuild. He understood he would never be her hero again, and frankly that was somewhat of a relief. To know her goals were more than just money. Still, it pained him to see the look of disgust anytime she was around him.

Disgust was better than indifference. A small part of him hoped that slowly, disgust would become dislike, and dislike would become tolerate. Eventually, they might have a healthy father-daughter relationship again.

Jasmin sat down on the front row of the school's auditorium. She held her boyfriend's hand with a hand, and a sheet of paper on the other. She felt her blood pumping in her head, rushing through her body. Her skin was warm, and her lungs searched desperately for air. She had never felt this anxious before. Connor kissed her cheek, allowing his lips to travel to her ear. "It's okay to be nervous." He whispered.

She smiled, grasping her hand ever harder.

The school director walked up the stage, fixing his tie before holding the microphone. "Welcome everybody, I'm Principle..."

She watched him introduce himself, and talk about the competition. She focused on his words, how everyone who signed up was already a winner. She hated that mentality. No one except for the first place is a winner, and she no longer knew if it was worth it. In her hands she had more than a sheet of paper. She had personal feelings, and insecurities. She had a piece of herself she would allow the entire school to hear. She looked behind her, at the audience. She recognized some of her friends, and students who too were participating. Further up the bleachers, she recognized her mother. Unlike all the other times, she wasn't alone. Her father looked down at his phone, typing fast. Jazz's heart skipped a beat. Was it worth it?

The first students began to go up the stage. One at a time, for a few minutes, speaking their mind. Some were really good, and even spoke with tears in their eyes. Others warmed up to it, starting the poem shy, and finishing them with a bang. She felt intimidated, not so confident. Connor thought she was going to win, she hoped so.

A short guy went up stage, and she knew she was next. Connor freed her hand, and crossed his fingers. She got up, and leaned against the wall, near the stairs. His poem felt so short she couldn't digest it, and before she knew, she was looking down at the paper deciding when she should start. She looked up, finding her father. The words left her mouth effortlessly.

First it was consent, then sadness and anger. She watched his eyes look up from the phone, her mother's mouth open. She didn't stop. Her voice broke, sadness. He eyes teared up, hatred. He shook his head, a frown forming on his face. Her mother looked at him, as she carried on with her poem. She looked into his eyes for a brief second, regret. She looked down at Connor, love.

She took a deep breath, and finished her poem. People started clapping, and it all felt too overwhelming, unlike the previous years. She got down from stage, and walked out of the auditorium. She had done it, told her father exactly how she felt about him. It didn't feel half as satisfying as she thought it would. He shouldn't have to feel anymore pain than being with his family, and not being loved. He shouldn't have to be humiliated like that. Some things were better left untold, and only grasped the consequences of her poem the moment she exposed it.

He deserves it, she thought. He was the one who left, he is to blame for his actions. He should be able to handle the truth. Tears welled up in her eyes, she fought them for as long as she could.

"Jazz?" Connor found her against the lockers, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if what I did was right." She crossed her arms, looking down. "He knew he wasn't welcome in my home, but know he's sure of it."

"If you hadn't said it, you would have regret it." He took a few steps closer to her, running his hands on her arms.

She nodded, taking his hand and walking back inside.

An hour passed before the principal walked back up on stage. He congratulated all the students once more, and announce they would have a ten minute break to decide the first, second, and third places. Jasmin didn't dare to look back at her parents. She waited for the announcements in her seat, always looking straight forward. She chatted with Connor, as he tried to distract her from the tension. When he was finally getting through her, the announcements began.

"In third place, _Dylan Garity_! With the poem '_Friend Zone'_!" A tall, slim boy walked up on stage. He smiled as they handed him a small, copper trophy. The students clapped, and whispered,speculating who would be next. "In second place, Jasmin Oliver! With the poem 'Loving Stranger'!"

She got up from the chair, stiff. She opened a fake smile, that barely fooled anyone. "Thank you." She said to the principal, who handed her a medium silver trophy. One that would later be forgotten, under piles of old furniture and memories. She searched for her parents, swallowing her fears and walking up to them.

_"First place, Melissa May! With the poem 'Dear Ursula'!"_

"Congratulations." Beck said, smiling. He was once one of the best actors in his young life, and could still put a smile on at all times.

She shrugged. "Mom, can you take this home with you? I'm sleeping at Connor's."

"Sure, call me when you get there." Tori brushed her daughter's arm, before watching her walk away.

Beck's smile faded. They walked silently to the car. It was no better on the drive home, not even the radio could mask the torture it felt to be between them. Tori didn't know what to say to her husband after listening to that poem. She couldn't deny it, but she also couldn't say it was all truth. It wasn't fair blaming the distance all on him, but they both knew their child was too smart to do that. She knew exactly what she was saying in that stage, and it hit him hard.

He parked the car, and they walked inside. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked him, careful.

"I'm not hungry." She nodded, leaving the trophy on the kitchen counter before walking away. "Tor..." He began, unsure.

"What?" She turned around, serious.

"I love you." He said, in a low voice, almost a whisper. She stayed quiet. "Do you resent me?"

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

They remained silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." He begged. "For not being there, for the two of you."

She looked down. "It's my fault too." He walked closer to her, staying inches away. "I don't think... Th-this isn't working anymore."

He looked down at her, kissing her gently. She recoiled from his touch, sealing her lips. Unlike so many times before, he couldn't simply kiss their troubles away.

"I know." He ran his hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

He took a step back, before walking out the door.

It was early morning when Jasmin kissed her boyfriend goodbye. She slowly walked up the front steps, taking out her keys. She entered the house, smelling homemade pizza. She took a deep breath, impatient. Pizza meant one of two things: A special occasion, or bad day. Either way, she wasn't up for it. She glanced at the kitchen, where her mother sat alone. "Hey, honey." Tori smiled. "Where's Connor?"

"He's having brunch with his family, didn't want to intrude." She sat down in front of her.

The previous night she had to decided to her parents that she would move away. They made a deal to tell before lunch, so she came home. "He's coming over later."

"That just means more pizza for us!" Jazz smiled, nodding her head, gathering courage.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

Tori held on to her chair. Such words had never left her daughter's mouth. She was always upfront and direct about her ideas. "What is it?"

"I applied for a poetry course, and I got in. It's well recognized all around the world, and it's a once in a life time opportunity."

"Wow, that's great!" She smiled, with relief.

"There's just this, small detail." Jasmin bit her bottom lip, looking away. "It's in Dublin."

The smile faded. "Dublin? As in Dublin Ireland?"

"Yeah."

Jasmin saw the surprise in her mother's eyes, and quickly grabbed her purse. She found her pearpad, and handed it to her mother. It had all the files and details for the course, along with her acceptance letter. "It's only year long, and I really want to do it before college. It would add so much to my resume and-"

"Okay."

"What?" She got up from the chair, excited.

"I'll check the credentials, make some calls. But if everything checks out, fine. You can go."

"I love you!" She exclaimed, going over the table to hug her mother. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! I love you!"

Tori chuckled, hugging her daughter back. "Go, call Connor. I know he's probably waiting."

"Right! Wow! Thank you, Mom!" She ran upstairs, leaving her mother alone.

Tori cried silently on the table, until it was time to take the pizza out of the oven.

Beck drove around town for an hour. Then he stopped at a drive-thru, ordered enough food a couple of days. He planned on eating all of it before it was time for a late night snack. He grabbed his food, and drove off to a liquor store. He both the most expensive whiskey they had, and went back to the parking lot. He got inside his car, and turned on the radio. Shitty music was playing. He changed stations, more shitty music.

"Fuck!" He yelled, punching the radio.

Tears started rolling down his eyes, and he fought them. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to keep going.

Two hours later he got home, half a bottle drank and half the food eaten. The grease kept him from getting drunk, but it also helped him stop crying. He parked the car, leaving his things inside. He would go home, pack his suitcase and head straight to the airport.

He walked inside, finding Tori at the living room. "We need to talk." She said. "Jasmin just told me something."

Beck looked at her serious expression, and quickly went to a dark place. "Don't tell me she's pregnant."

Tori wide her eyes. "What?! God, no!"

Beck let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay."

"She told me about this poetry course, in Dublin." Tori crossed her arms. "I told her she could go. It's a year long, starting in June. I've already went over the credentials."

"What about college?"

"She can have a gap year." Tori told him, staring at his stained shirt. At least he looked sober. "I think it's going to be good for her."

He agreed. Money wasn't a problem, so there was no rush for her to go to college and get a good job. Another thought crossed his mind. "If she's moving away, and you're mother's going to Florida, you'll be alone."

"My mother's not going." Tori assured him.

"What if she does? You'll have no family to keep you around." He smiled, hopeful. "You should move, come with me."

"Beck..."

He came closer. "Just hear me out! We can be together again, like before!" She nodded her head, disagreeing. "Fight for us, Tori!" He started raising his tone of voice. "Come with me! What do I have to do for you to give us another chance?!" He now stood in front of her, looking down.

She moved to the side, getting up to be on the same level as him. "This is not about what you need to do, or what I need to do."

"Then what is it?! Tell me, I can handle it!" He begged, eyes quickly filling back with tears. He was on the verge of a breakdown, his life without her was meaningless.

"I'm not happy with this marriage, and neither are you!" She took a deep breath, to control her voice. "We have to stop kidding ourselves. We don't work."

He reached for her hands. "No! No! We work, Tori we work!" He got down on his knees, trembling. "Please..."

"Are you happy?" She tried sorting out words that wouldn't hurt him. "With our life, our relationship. Are you?"

His voice almost disappeared. "No."

She pulled him up, before freeing her hands. "I will always love you. Beck, you are..." She looked down, running away from his eyes. "You will always be the love of my life, but we deserve to be happy again."

He nodded, placing his hands on either sides of her face. She had started crying too. "You're right."

Tori rested her forehead against his. "Can I ask you one last thing?" He nodded, in consent. "Try to be a good father, she still loves you."

He kissed his wife softly, one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	23. Part VI - Life is Life

L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N

**1 Year Later**

They were in a nice small apartment with good heating and not enough furniture. . It wasn't much but it felt theirs. The windows were shut and outside there was a snowstorm. There was soft and old music playing on the background. She was pinned against the wall as he kissed her deeply. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his torso, he let go of her hands and allowed her to pull up his shirt. They were still just as in love as the year before, and happily living in a different continent.

Her phone rang. "No..." He begged, as she grunted in frustration.

"Shit... You know I have to take this." She stood back up, and he took a step back. He ran his hand against her cheek and down her neck coming closer again.

"I liked it better when you two didn't speak." He said, kissing her neck. She smiled and told him to keep quiet.

"Hey, Dad." She heard him talking to someone on the other side of the line.

_"Hi Moonpie, bad news I'm stuck in Rome."_

"Why?"

_"The jet can't leave because of the snow or something."_ She heard him talk to someone on the other side of the line._"They said I can leave in a couple of hours or so... What's the point of having your own jet if you leave the same time as all other people?!"_

"Dad you're being an asshole." She pointed out and heard him sigh.

_"I know I know, money can't control weather and all that. I'll probably be there in five hours."_

"Five hours is not that bad." Connor raised his eyebrows, smirking.

_"Yeah well..."_ He let out an annoyed sigh. _"I gotta go, love you Jazz."_

"Love you too." She threw her phone on the couch, and brought her hands down to Connor's shoulders. "He's gonna be five hours late."

He kissed her as he zipped down her dress.

Beck sat down next to his wife. "I gotta go, love you Jazz." He told her, still somewhat afraid she would go off on him like the first times he tried telling her that.

"Love you too." He ended the call, relieved.

It had been a long road for the two of them. After she expressed her feelings about him, and practically said he was better off out of her life, Beck decided things had to change. He could ruin all aspects of his life, except for the relationship with his daughter. He started to try to be more present, and show interest in her life. He asked her about prom and offered help with buying the dress, which he then found out she already had. It took a couple of months, lots of closed doors on his face, and rude talkbacks, but eventually she agreed to go with him to the movies. They then found out they had almost identical taste, Beck finally had a win. He found a way to always be present, and build what both of them hoped they always had. Now as he had promised, he waited on the airport to fly to Dublin and spend a week with her and Connor. Of course he wasn't going to stay at their apartment, but his hotel was the best one in their neighborhood. Even though it was as if the weather was making all of its efforts to stop them. He rolled his eyes, and took out his phone.

"Honey, try to relax." She held his hand, and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I really hate flying, and with snow?!" She chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. He turned around, and smiled. "You're a good distraction." He kissed her briefly.

"I am, until you start going off about seatbelts again." He nodded his head.

"We should start going places in cruise ships, they're better and don't involve seatbelts or bad food."

She crossed her legs, taking her Pearpad off her purse. "They're also much slower, you can't wait five hours? Imagine a week to get there."

Beck shrugged, going back to his phone. His screensaver was a photo of him, Jasmin and his wife at the airport. He smiled, wondering if she always knew that they would be great together. He glanced at her, taking her hand. "Why did it take so long for us to be together?"

She kept looking down at the Pearpod, searching for a good restaurant nearby the airport. "You had Tori, and I wasn't going to get myself into that mess."

"I'm glad I have you now." She looked at him with a smile.

"Why do you always get so sentimental before flights?" He chuckled, and she went back to her search.

Monica and Beck got married a year after they started dating, she wasn't his assistant anymore, now she considered herself more of a first lady. Although she insisted the only reason her husband had been able to get his life together, was because she was and still is assisting his life. He didn't deny it, he wasn't sure where he would be without her. She told their driver the address of the restaurant, and they drove away from the airport.

He took out his phone to check his message, and work a little bit more before he went completely offline for five hours, at least. He checked his messages, and the first one to appear was from the first person he ever truly loved.

_From: Tori_

_Did you arrive yet? Jasmin's not answering her phone!_

He wondered why she worried so much about their child, who was much more responsible than the both of them.

_From: Beck_

_I talked to her a few minutes ago, don't worry. And no, my flight was delayed._

He checked the stocks when another message arrived.

_From: Tori_

_Anyway, did you get my email?_

He frowned trying to think of an answer. He knew exactly what she was talking about: her book. One he hadn't read a single page, he had barely paid attention to the cover. Something about it, about her past, which he was a big part of. He was afraid to read what she had written about him.

_From: Beck_

_Yeah... The cover's really nice. Sorry, I didn't read it yet._

She responded intantly.

_From: Tori_

_I figured you would never read it._

He decided it was easier to run away, than try to explain himself. He told her he was about to get on the plane, hence it was time to go. Even though it was proven it was no longer necessary to shut off phones during take-off. Everyone knew he was a strange guy when it came to flying. He opened the files on his phone, opening the one entitled 'THE book!', with a short note from his ex-wife, and a PDF file attached to it. He opened that also, and stared at the cover. It still wasn't the right time for him.

Tori stood on stage, holding hands with her business partner, Ferrari. She wore a white dress with an open V-neck, and cut right below her knees. She wore black Louboutin's, and thin black belt on her waist. The woman beside her wore a sparkling navy blue dress, mid-thigh high, and with a bare back. She wore black shoes too, and had her curly blonde hair in an up do. They each held a glass of champagne, and let go of each other hands when were handed a microphone.

Ferrari began her speech, thanking all of their guests for coming. They were in a convention center, which had one of the best views in the city. The room was decorated and the food was great. They celebrated their new project, a foundation for girls who lost their way, like Tori once had. They wanted someone to take them from the streets and give a new home, one where they didn't have to take their clothes off. They had great investors, and that night was their launch party. The foundation was called 'The Pathway', and had the intent to take in over fifty girls, and feed a hundred.

Tori finished the speech, and got down from the stage after the big toast. She took a sip of champagne, but left the glass and headed to the bar to get a real drink. She greeted people on the way with a big smile as they congratulate her.

As she got closer to the bad, an old friend called her.

"Looney Tunes!" The barmen yelled, leaning over the bar with his captivating smile. She rolled her eyes with a shy smile, and he started preparing her favorite beverage.

"I don't go by Lisa anymore, remember?"

"I didn't call you Lisa." He pointed out. "You'll aways be Looney Tunes to me." He handed her a bloody-mary with a charming smile.

"You're just trying to get on my good side." She said, taking a sip.

He shrugged. "Well, you are the boss."

Someone called her name, and she stepped away from the bar. After the success of her book she started attending more events, and meeting more influential people. So whenever she had a chance, she gave them the number of the best barmen she knew, who no longer had to work for The Avenue. Instead he was hired by a club downtown, where he made a lot more tips.

As she talked to her acquaintances and investors, she thought about her own life. Nothing was like she imagined it would be, her dance studio had moved to a bigger gym, her books made it to the New York Times, and she now had several TV show host's number on her cellphone. She had never been happier.

She left the party in the evening, and drove straight home. After her daughter left to live in Europe, and her Mother moved to Florida, she decided to move too. The house was too big for her to live by herself, and there was no reason for her to stay in that area of town. She moved to a three-bedroom apartment in a prestigious neighborhood. One room was hers, another was Jasmin's, and third was her office. She had decorated the entire house by herself, except her daughters who bought everything online and shipped it to the new address.

She took out her key, and went inside. She smiled as she was greeted by Captain, her ten month old Scottish Terrier. He was black, and matched all of Jasmin's things. She picked him up, and carried him to her room. She laid down on the bed, placing him beside her. She kicked off her shoes, and turned on the TV. Her phone rang.

She saw the caller ID, it was her daughter. "Mom, did you call me earlier?"

"I did!" She said, excited. "I just wanted to ask how you-" She stopped talking, and quickly did the math to see what time it was in Dublin. "Wait, isn't it four AM over there?"

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for Dad's plane to land." She heard music playing on the background. "How was the party?"

"It was great, I'll send you the pictures." She got back up, and unzipped her dress, walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and went back to her room. "I just wanted to hear your voice sweetie, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mom."

Beck finally got inside the plane, sitting down with his heart beating fast. He put on headphones, and blasted music until the plane was already up and stable. His wife slept on the other side, and he looked around, bored.

He took out his pearpad again, and decided since he was already in a plane, there was no better way to face his other fears. He opened the file that haunted him, and looked at cover. He turned the page, and took a deep breath to keep calm as he read it.

_To Jasmin and Beck,_

_Without whom I would never had gotten past chapter eight._

He skipped the chapters to said chapter, and as he read the title to it his mind relaxed, and he finally realized there was nothing for him to fear.

_Chapter Eight: The Avenue_

Five hours later he turned the last page of the book, with tears in his eyes and the feeling of finally not being guilty anymore.

_"L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.__  
>What you don't have now will come back again<br>You've got heart and you go in your own way"_

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<strong>

The song of course is Life Goes On by Noah and the Whale.


End file.
